Third Time's The Charm(1-7
by SugarWings
Summary: Can Sam ever be happy?


Third Time's the Charm? (1/?) By SugarWings 

"Okay, Bailey, I think I've got it!" Samantha yelled as she shot through the glass doors of the conference room. 

"What have you got, Sam?" 

"Well since Jack popped back up I have been doing some research. I think I know what Jack's problem with me is. His only problem is not he fact that I can get inside his head and think what he's thinking. His problem is that he sees me as a possession that he owns. This is why he's gone after all the people that I love and whole dear to me." 

Sam, I thought I told you to let us handle it?" Bailey asked with an authoritative frown on his face. 

"Bailey, I know but I can just sit by and not do anything. I owe that much to Tom and Chloe. And now at least we know what his whole deal is." 

"You sure about that?" Everyone turned to see John walk into the big conference room with an envelope in hand and a disturbed looked on his face. Everyone knew that when John had that looked on his face something was up. 

"What are you talking about John?" Sam asked w/ concern and fear in her tone. 

"I am talking about the fact that this envelope was just delivered with your name on it and no return address." John threw the envelope on the table and took his usual seat across from Sam. "Now if you know what he's up to tell me what the sending of messages is all about." 

Sam opened the envelope cautiously. After taking out the contents she noticed that there was a blank piece of paper. Immediately she ran to get the UV light from her office. All the lights were turned off and Sam turned the UV light and ran it over the blank piece of paper. All Sam did then was just stared at them. Bailey immediately rushed to her side knowing what the express on her face meant. He picked up the piece of paper read it, them ordered the lights to be turned back on. "George, please put it up on the screen." Bailey demanded pushing the envelope and pictures to him. As he pictures flashed across the big screen John shot up from his chair yelling, "Now can you explain this to me if you know what his deal is?" 

The pictures showed John and Sam in a diner with John's head circled in red ink. Sam and John knew that that picture had been taken the day before when John had invited Sam to take a break and go to lunch with him. George also put up the blank piece of paper, which read: You Will Always Be Mine And Only Mine. "Now I know why he hasn't tried to get into the fire station" Sam said with tears welling up in her eyes. "He knows those are FBI agents outside. He also knows how wired the place, when I leave, when I get in, who I leave with, who I come back with. Goddammit he even knows what I eat and with who." "Now lets not get carried away, Sam. It could have just been a one-time thing. And maybe…." Dammit, Bailey, you know there is no such thing as a "one time thing" with Jack. But you know what I'm sick of this. I refuse to stand bye and wait and do nothing; I will not live in fear. We're gonna give Jack exactly what he doesn't want" Sam said staring at John. 

Sam, what are you thinking?" John asked nervously looking at Sam's expression. 

"I'm thinking that you and I will go away for a romantic weekend." 

"What?!!! Sam, we do this and it will likely push Jack farther over the edge than he already is." 

"Exactly, which will in turn cause Jack to come out of hiding to come after both of you" Bailey said knowing in which direction Sam was headed. 

"BINGO!" Sam shouted. 

It had been a week already since John and Sam had begun their "romance". The plan had begun to work like a charm. Sam had received several envelopes containing pictures of John and Sam. The pictures were of John dropping Sam off at the fire station, another one of John and Sam sharing a "passionate" kiss in the headquarter parking lot. The gang was working on the setting up the rendezvous weekend at the cabin. The plan was that John and Sam would stage a weekend alone at Bailey's cabin up in Vermont where they were supposed to consummate their relationship. Everyone was hoping that if Jack found out that Sam was serious about this relationship he would finally come out of hiding. Sam sat in her office staring out into the work area thinking about all the events that had taken place and about the ones that would take place. But she gave special concentration to the events that had taken place. Sam had been nervous all week, since the whole "relationship" began. She was not totally sure that the plan would work. She was also concerned because something had been bothering her the whole week. She could not put her finger on it put she knew it had something to do with John. Sam noticed that every time John and her shared a 'kiss' she got these feelings like… And then it hit her. Oh no those were the same feelings she had when she and Tom had started dating. But that was impossible. John was a colleague and friend. There could never be anything more than friendship between John and her. 

John was having mixed feelings about this who project. Even though he outwardly rejected taking part in this charade, inwardly he wanted so much to do it. Since the day that John and Sam had met, he had been strongly attracted to Sam. At first he had been a physical thing but as the days, weeks and months had gone by he had seen that it was more than that. This had given John the chance to show Sam the kind of guy he was. He acted like the perfect boyfriend. John was sweet, kind, sensitive, attentive and loving. John thought that maybe this could lead to a real relationship. 

"You ready to go, Sam?" John asked as he walked into her office. 

"Yeah. Let me just finish this and we can go." 

John walked across the office and stood in front of her desk staring at Sam. 

"What?" Sam asked 

"Nothing. I just want to those guys something to look at," John said signaling with his eyes to the agents who were on the other side of the glass trying desperately to be discrete. 

"Well let's give them something to really look at," Sam said as she smiled and pulled John by his shirt into a 'passionate kiss'. As they kissed Sam found herself rising from the chair and settling herself in John's arms. 

"Excuse me," Bailey softly said as he walked into the office. "Am I interrupting something I should know about?" As soon as they heard Bailey's voice, John and Sam tore themselves away from each other looking embarassingly. 

"No, Bailey. We were just playing our parts for the fellow agents" Sam replied looking at John and then at Bailey. 

"Good cuz I wouldn't want to see that he charade got out of hand." 

"Please Bailey. There could never be anything more between Sam and me then… friendship. Right Sam?' 

"That's right John." 

"Okay, then. Let's go cause the car is set to take you guys to the airport," Bailey with a solemn expression. 

"Yeah Bailey. I was thinking about that," Sam said with a look of concern. " I think that we used take either John's car or my car because if Jack is watching wouldn't look suspicious if the agency drives to the airport when we are going away for a romantic weekend. That way we take one of our cars and leave at the airport and it looks more realistic. What do you think John?" 

"She's right Bailey." 

"I know John. So what we'll do is you guys take one of your cars and we'll have an unmarked car follow you. Okay? Then there will be four undercover agents with you on the plan to Vermont. Then there are gonna big six surveillance vans hidden around the cabin. There are also listening devices in certain rooms of the cabin. I think we have all the bases cover. So now let's go." 

Everything ran smoothly from headquarters to the airport and then to Vermont and the cabin. So far there had been no signs of Jack anywhere. But Sam knew that soon enough he was come for them. But once again Sam found herself worry less about the case and more about her feelings and that kiss they had shared at the office. Just as she began thinking about it, John walked into the room. 

"Okay, so what are the arrangements gonna be?" 

"What arrangements?" 

"Sleeping arrangements, Sam. Unless you expect us to sleep in the same bed" John said with half hoping that she would agree to it. 

"Oh well what do you want?" 

"Well since my mother told me to always be a gentleman, why don't you take the bed and I'll take the couch?" 

"Okay but it's still early unless you are planning on going to sleep early." 

"No I just wanted to get something straight just in case. Why? Is there a problem? Do you want to do something?" 

" I don't know. Do you want to do something?" 

"Okay, since you are going to make this hard, I'll decide. Why don't we get a fire going first of all? Then make something to eat." 

"That's sounds good. Why don't you get the fire going and I'll see what Bailey has stocked in the kitchen." 

An hour later Sam and John were sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the fire eating and drinking champagne. 

"At least we know Bailey has some good taste in beverages" John said with a smile on his face and with all intentions and directed fully at Bailey who they knew was listening in. 

" Listen John I need to clear something up." 

"Look Sam if it's about that kiss it's understandable. We both got a little carried away." 

"No, it's just that…." 

"It's just that what, Sam?" "I can't do this. There are too many listen ears to have this conversation here and now. Bailey can you please turn the listening devices off in this room?" Sam yelled then waited a second. 

"Okay Sam how do you except him to answer you?" Just as John finished his question the phone rang. Sam got up to answer it. 

"Hello." 

"Okay, Sam. You guys have some privacy, for now." 

"Thanks Bailey. I really appreciate it." 

Sam hung up the phone and then made her way back to where John was sitting. 

"Okay, now I can do this. About the kiss, John.." 

"Sam, don't worry about it…" 

"No John let me finished. I really enjoyed it. To tell you the truth, ever since we started this little thing, I have been having these feelings that I haven't felt since Tom. At first I wasn't too sure but ever since that kiss I've known it can work." 

"Sam, you know I'm all for it but what about what Bailey will think? I mean don't get me wrong but you saw how it got over that little kiss. Imagine if we tell him we are gonna really date." 

"Oh please John. Bailey doesn't dictate my life and I know that he doesn't dictate your life. Well at least not after the Francis issue." 

"Oh, please don't get me started on that one. But let me get this straight you're saying this, us, is a go." 

Without a word Sam leaned over a kissed John, hoping for a positive respond from John. John could do nothing else but respond to Sam's sweet lips. Somehow both mad it to their feet and found themselves in each others arms. This time there was nothing in between them, no one was watching at them. They knew this was not for showing off. It was only for each other. 

"Okay that's it! We are turning the listening devices back one" Bailey barked out as he tried to pace the length of the van. 

"Bailey just give them a little bit more time" George said hoping not to get his head bit off. "Bailey you know where this is headed so take it easy. I know you are still sore about the Francis issue but this is Sam and you know that nothing happened between John and Francis." 

Bailey shot George a glare that sent shivers down George's back. "Yes, George. I know where this is headed and that is precisely why I want to stop it before it goes any farther. Get them on the phone and let them know we are turning the devices back on. After you speak to them, turn the devices on. I'm going out for a cigar." With that Bailey walked out of the van, into the dark night arm for a cigar. 

The ringing of the phone bought Sam and John back to where they were and far from the kiss they were sharing. 

"Hello?" 

"John. Listen Bailey wants me to turn the listening device in the room back on. But if you guys still want to continue your 'conversation' there are no listening devices in the guestroom upstairs. Just play along say that you guys are going to sleep and go upstairs so that we have it on tape." 

"Thanks George. I'll speak to you later." 

John hung up and whispered the situation to Sam. Both did as George had told them to. They went upstairs and made movement in the master bedroom so that Bailey would think they were really going to sleep. After forty-five minutes, John and Sam slipped out quietly and made there way to the guestroom. 

Sam and John could not believe what was happening. As they slowly made their way to the bed, they went over all the repercussions that this one event could bring about. Sam was especially concerned with Jack's reaction. 

"John, you do know that once this takes place, you will be stuck in a sticky predicament with Jack." 

"Because of Jack is why I am in THIS sticky predicament to begin with," he said as he gently kissed Sam. 

"Yes but this will put you in an even more dangerous situation," Sam replied as she pulled John's shirt off. 

"You know what Sam? I've stayed around this long because I care for you and I love you. I don't care what happens to me as long as I know you're safe." Sam stopped midway and stared at John as he wiped away the tears that had to fall from her eyes. Sam knew that he was sincere in every word that he had just said. Seeing what effect this had had on Sam, with one gently movement John picked Sam up and placed her on the bed. Sam and John were so involved in what was going on between them that they did not noticed that someone was watching. 

"Bailey, we have motion on the south side of the cabin. Near the guestroom," George shouted in a panic. 

"Can we make it who or what it is?" 

"No but the sensors do indicate that it is definitely human." 

"Okay. Call Sam and John and warn them to be careful. I'll go around the cabin and check it out." 

"Bailey! NO! WAIT!" George shouted but was too late. Bailey was already out of the van with his gun in hand headed towards the other side of the cabin. 

George knew that Sam and John would never hear the phone since they were in the guestroom. John's cell was turned off and Sam didn't have hers. So that only left George the option of beeping them. Crossing his fingers George picked up the phone and first beeped John. Then he hung up and beeped Sam. He would keep beeping them until some called him back. 

John and Sam ignored the beep coming from John's waist. They wanted no one and nothing to disturb them. They figured it was just Bailey checking up on them and nothing really important. Then when the heard the beep from Sam's beeper and then almost simultaneously the second beep from John's beeper they knew something was up. John rolled off of Sam and reached for the phone. What he heard on the other end was a very nervous and agitated George. 

"George, we got your beeps. What's wrong?" 

"You and Sam got to get out of the guestroom 'cause we just got movement on that side of the cabin and Bailey is on his way. The system indicates definitely human. You and Sam have to be careful." 

"Okay, George we're on our way out. And thanks." 

As John hung up he noticed that Sam was already out the door. He quickly put his shirt on but didn't bother with his shoes. John also picked up his gun from the night table and ran after Sam. Before he made it down the hall, he heard a scream from downstairs. 

"Sam!" Was all John could get out. When he made it to the living room he saw Bailey on the front porch bleeding profusely and Sam next to him. "Is he okay?' 

"I got a pulse so I guess he's okay but we have to get him into the cabin." 

"Okay I'll go and check to see if I catch the bastard. You stay here look the windows and doors. Also call George to tell him the situation and to alert the other agents. I'll be back." 

"John! Please be careful." 

John stood there for a second them ran out the door. Sam did as John had told her. Sam locked everything tight then called George. George told Sam he would keep track of where John was. Sam then ran quickly to the bathroom to get alcohol so that she could stop Bailey's bleeding. Sam sat in the living room and felt like an eternity until finally she heard a knock at the door. 

"Thank God John you're…." 

When she opened the door George was standing there with a grim look on his face. 

"Sam, I have some bad news." 

"George what happened to John?" 

"Nothing as far as I can tell but .." 

"What do you mean nothing as far as you can tell? George, don't lie to me please. Tell what happened." 

"Sam you have calm down." 

"George, don't treat me like a four year old. Tell what happened" 

"well remember I told you I would keep track of John?" 

Sam shook her immediately wanting to him jus tell her what had happened to John. 

"well he sort of disappeared from the surrounding area." 

"What do you mean he "disappeared from the area"? People don't just disappear, George." 

"Well Sam, one minute he was on the system and the next minute he wasn't. But I have the agents looking for him right now." 

Sam sat curled up in the rocking chair, staring out the window. She had not slept all night but had stayed up crying and waiting for any word on John's whereabouts. The agents had searched the entire area; George had scanned the area with the tracker and had found only John's beeper in the bushes near the cabin. Sam was sure that Jack had finally come out of hiding. The plan had worked but it had put John's life in danger. Sam couldn't live with the thought that now that she had finally realized her feelings she would lose him. 

Bailey watched Sam from the kitchen. He had awoken to Sam's crying and with many people coming in and out of the cabin. He had also stayed up all night with Sam. It was living Tom's death all over again. Bailey felt helpless. George had filled in Bailey on all the events, including how the relationship between Sam and John had developed. Bailey did not have the heart to lecture seeing how distraught she was. 

"Sam, maybe we should pack up and head back to Atlantic and continue from there." 

"No, Bailey. Now that Jack's knows I'll be here by myself, he will come after .I'm not gonna run and I'm not gonna hide any more. I am not gonna run and hide behind the badge and headquarters. I've hidden since he walked into my life. I hid when he killed Tom. Then I went and hid when his crazed experiment of a replacement, Jill, killed Coop. I can't and won't hide anymore." 

"But Sam you haven't been hiding. You're back at work. You've moved on with your life." 

No, Bailey. I haven't. It's the same routine everyday. I go from home to work, then to a crime scene, then I go back home. Bailey, that's not a life. That's just playing it safe. Why do you think it took me so long to realize my feelings for John? Because I closed myself off and played it safe. He wants me well let him come after me. One thing I know is that I will not Bailey, lose another man that I love to that psycho. He wants to play, I'll play. But he better prepare himself 'cause it's gonna big war" 

Part 2 

John awoke not knowing where he was. The last thing he remembered was running out of the cabin and then darkness. His vision began to clear up and he was flickering lights across the room from him. As his vision grew sharper he realized what exactly it was he was sitting across from. John saw a shrine-like altar with candles all around and multiple pictures of Sam, at different times and events in her life. John then felt a presence behind him. He turned around just in time to feel a fist breaking his nose. 

Bailey had begged and pleaded with Sam to go back to Atlanta but Sam refused. Bailey knew that when Sam made up her mind, no one could change it. So he decided to gather up all the agents he could spare to keep closer surveillance on the cabin. "Sam, I have a surveillance van on three sides of the cabin. There are now motion detectors as well as different types of booby traps all around the area. There is also a trace on the phone and…" 

Bailey realized that Sam had not heard one word he had just said. The only thing Sam had done was sit by the phone staring out the window and crying since John had disappeared. Even though she was dead set on continuing with the plan, she was still extremely scared of history being repeated for a third time. 

"Sam, we're gonna get John back alive," Bailey said hoping to sound confident but his attempt was to no avail. Sam read right through those words. 

"Come on, Bailey. You know just as I do that the chances of that are extremely slim especially as more passes by. I want to believe that he'll walk through that door any second now. But I know the reality of the situation. And given my track record with men, I'm not the one to experience the "happily ever after" ending." 

"Sam you can and will get the story book ending that you always dreamed about. But right now don't you think you're thinking too seriously about John? I mean you do know that he never gets too serious about ONE woman." 

"Bailey, I know you mean well. I know how John is but he's different with me. Besides you and George, John has been there for me since I tried to take my life back. He's also the one who just put his life on the line for me, again. Everyday he knows how dangerous my situation, and yet he decides to stay. Bailey he knew what the repercussions would be if we got involved and he was willing to face them." Sam spoke while not taking he eyes off the window. As if by talking about him she would see him coming up the walkway. 

"Sam, we all have the choice to stay or leave. I really don't think it's love you feel towards John. Maybe it's more along the lines of gratitude." 

"I thought so too until last night, Bailey. I mean I knew but I wasn't really sure until last night. Bailey if you would have seen him you would now know that he was honest and truthful last night. John wanted to make love to me. He didn't want to have sex, Bailey. He wanted US to make love." 

John was in so much pain that he doubted he would last any longer. He was sitting on a cold and wet floor with a fractured, possibly broken, nose, dislocated shoulder and a couple of broken ribs. But far above all the pain he was going through his one thought was of Sam. He didn't know if she was somewhere near by. He did figure out that she was okay because he was still alive. John knew that Jack had something much worse in mind for him. John then found himself doing something he hadn't done since he was a kid, praying. But he wasn't pray for himself; he was praying for Sam. And she was the last thing he remembered thinking before he passed out. 

It had been two days and nothing had changed. There had been no word from Jack. No one line messages left on dead bodies; no attempt whatsoever to contact Sam. Sam had already begun to suspect. 

"Bailey, did you check back in on Atlanta? Are Angel and Chloe okay?" "We check on them about half an hour ago. Chloe was in school and Angel was working on a new project for the class at he fire station. We'll check back in about an hour. But what made you think of them right now?" 

"I don't know really. It's just this eerie, uneasy feeling I've had for about the past fifteen minutes." 

As if on cue, the phone rang, startling Sam. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam, can I speak to Bailey?" George's voice resounded on the other end of the line. 

"Hey, Bailey, it's for you. It's George." 

"Bailey, we have a serious problem". 

Angel sat on the cold concrete floor in a room that was just as cold if not colder. She thought of what Jack and Sharon would do to her next. Somehow they had managed to get into the firehouse, drug her and get her out. Angel's gaze then turned to a body in the corner of the room with a moaning coming from it. Angel got up and slowly walked over. She didn't know hat to do next so she just turned the body over on it's back. Angel didn't recognize the man because he face was so swollen and bloody. But she finally realized who it was and only one word escaped her lips: "John" 

" I thought you said they were fine?!" Sam shouted in frustration. 

"Well when Angel never showed up to pick up Chloe from school the principal called the office" Bailey explained to Sam. 

"And considering the time the agents at the fire house, didn't question the fact that Angel wasn't going anywhere?" 

"They figured that maybe Chloe had some after school activity." 

Bailey, Chloe hasn't had an after school activity or any outside home activity except school since this whole thing began. You know that and so does everyone else who is involved in this case. So don't try to defend those incompetent bastards! Where's my baby, Bailey? Where's Chloe?" 

"She's with Grace at the office and Grace will stay with her at the firehouse until we get back to Atlanta" George answered. 

"Can anyone please explain to me how he got in? But what I really want to know is how the hell he got Angel out the firehouse without those idiots knowing?" Sam yelled glaring at Bailey and George in hopes of a logical answer. 

"Well, we know that he got in posing as a delivery man and…" George trailed off as his gaze shifted to Bailey. 

"What?!" Samantha asked impatiently. 

"He didn't exactly pull this on his own" George said. 

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to…" Sam stopped realizing that she already knew the answer and that Bailey's and George's expressions only confirmed it. 

"Sharon broke out of the Maximum Security Penitentiary for Women yesterday sometime during the early morning. We're assuming…" 

"that Jack helped her escape." Sam finished 

"Sam, these are all assumptions, not know facts. We don't know that Jack helped Sharon escape and that she in turn helped him kidnap Angel" Bailey said hoping unsuccessfully to sound convincing. 

"Oh come on, Bailey. You don't really expect me to believe that, do you? You know as well as I do that he's the only one who would break out that crackpot experiment of his. And she's the only on who would follow him around blindly like a lost puppy." 

"Okay, so if you're right Sam, what are we to do now?" 

"Well that's not exactly everything, you guys" George spoke up carefully. 

Oh God what now George? What more can there possibly be?" Sam said as she looked at George hoping the news would be good but knowing that it wouldn't be. 

"Well he left you behind a message," George took a breath in before continuing, "on you're bedroom wall." 

"So what did it say, George?" 

"I asked Grace and she faxed me over a copy." George said as he slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam carefully opened the paper, which read: Come back to me, Samantha. 

"John what happened? What are you doing here? Is Sam okay?" Angel spilled out the questions ask John slowly tried to sit up. 

"Angel clam down Sam is fine physically. How I got here and what's going on is a long story." 

John managed to sit up and began to explain to Angel the situation. 

"John, I love Sam and all but are you sure you want to get involved with her? I mean beside this situation she does have a child. And John Sam's history with men have all ended tragically." 

"Angel, I love Sam and nothing and no one is going to keep from her as I long as our feelings are mutual towards one another. Believe I had the same questions and concerns when I first got into the situation and realized what I was feeling for Sam. I thought it was worth it because I really do love her." 

Angel listened intently and knew that John meant every last word of it. 

"So what now, Sam? It's your call from here on in. What you want we'll do." Bailey said as he tried to get a reaction out of Sam. She had read the paper and had sank to the floor. 

"Bailey right now all I want to do is go back to Atlanta and be with my daughter. I can't think of anything else, okay?" "Sam about this situation…" 

"I know what you're gonna say Bailey but not now okay? The only thing I will tell you is that once this is all over I won't be seeing John anymore." 

"Sam please don't make any rash decisions right okay? I'll go inform George And everyone else to back up. I'll be back to help you with you stuff." Bailey walked out and headed towards the surveillance van. 

Bailey had informed all the agents on watch that they were all going back to Atlanta. He made it back to the surveillance van to help George. 

"I know what you're thinking Bailey. I know you want to protect her but you can't pressure her to do things she doesn't want to do. You have to let her live her life." 

"Oh really George. I didn't tell her not to see John she made that decision all on her own. I didn't suggest the idea." 

"Bailey she knew exactly what you were thinking that's why she said what she did." 

"George, I wanted to protect her this. But as you can see it failed. Twice before I've seen her suffer because that psycho has manage to harm the men she loves. I can't stand to her like this." 

"Yes Bailey but you can't keep her from feeling what she does." George replied and waited for an answer. 

Bailey knew that he couldn't control Sam's feelings. As much as he wanted to he had no control over the situation either. 

George continued not know how Bailey would take it. " I suggest that now since you made the mess you clean it up. Talk to her. Make her see that she can't run away from having a life and starting over just because of her pass experiences." 

"I know George but you know it will be very difficult, right now." 

"I'm not saying right now Bailey. Just wait until we get back to Atlanta." 

Sam had packed everything and was ready to go. She sat I n the rocking chair waiting for Bailey to come get her. 

"I have to for his safety. I can't continue to put his life in danger" Sam said to herself. "It not fair to John. If we pursue this relationship it will be a constant looking over out shoulders and watching our backs to make sure that Jack isn't around the next corner." 

Sam's thoughts took control of her as she wiped away tears that she hadn't even realized had fallen. 

"For now I have to focus on getting him and Angel back safe and sound. Then afterwards I'll let him know." Sam spoke these words just as Bailey knocked on the door. 

"Ready to go?" bailey asked pushing the door open. 

"Yeah Bailey. I'm ready to go get them back and put a stop to Jack once and for all." Part 3 

Sam had stopped by the fire station long enough to pick up Chloe, clothes for both of them and other necessities. She had officially moved them out of the fire station and into her office at VCTF headquarters. Chloe had slept on the couch and Sam had tried to get some sleep at her desk. Not surprisingly she had not gotten much sleep and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable at her desk. No, it went much deeper than that. Sam couldn't sleep thinking about what might be happening to Angel and John. Especially what might be happening to John. Sam knew that their "relationship" had pushed jack over the edge. But just how far off, Sam did not know. 

FBI agents had driven Chloe to school in the morning and they would be there to pick her up. The school was made ware of the situation and was given explicit instructions that were to be following to the letter in case of an emergency. Sam sat at her desk trying, unsuccessfully, to get some work done and waiting for Chloe for Chloe's arrival. Sam was so deep in thought she had not noticed Bailey had walked into her office and taken a seat in front of her desk. 

"Penny for thoughts?, Bailey says for lack of words. 

"You know my thoughts, Bailey. You don't have to bribe me to find out." Sam answered. She took a deep breath before going on. "Please tell me you have some news for me?" 

"Sorry, Sam, but we haven't got a clue as to where Angel and John are. But then again you better anyone else should know that when it comes to Jack, he never leaves things in the open unless he wants them there. But I'm more worried about Angel because John has the police training and pretty much take care of himself." Bailey made the comment with the full intention of getting a reaction out of Sam. 

"You're wrong, Bailey. We should be more worried about John. The only reason Jack kidnapped Angel was to get me back to Atlanta. Now, when he finds out that I'm back in town, he will let her go." 

"Are you sure about that Sam? I mean really sure because God only knows what's going on in Jack's warped mind." 

Sam realized where this line of questioning was going. She decided to play along to see how far Bailey would take it and how much he wanted to know. 

"Yes, I am positive that's his game plan. What he wants to do is make me suffer like before, Bailey. He can't stand the thought of me having a life that he isn't the focus of. Jack will play with the most valuable asset that he has or vat least that he thinks he has. The one thing that he considered to have control over." 

"And that being what? The men you date?" 

"No, Bailey. Jack thinks he can control my feelings." 

"And he's done a hell a of job so far 'cause all the decisions you've made so far have all been motivated by your feelings. And speaking of your feelings, what exactly are your FEELINGS towards John. Because last time I checked you guys were JUST FRIENDS and you said you weren't going to pursue a romantic relationship." 

"Yeah, we are and I'm not. I just care a lot about John and I worry about him. It's professional courtesy. That's all." Sam replied. 

"Are you sure about that 'cause you have been doing a lot of worrying about a simple friend since this whole deal began. Are you sure you feelings don't go past friendship and working partner?" 

"Bailey what are you deaf I said we're just friends! What are you trying to get at. what happened at the cabin was because of the circumstances. I got carried away with the undercover work." 

"Then that little comment you made about John wanting to make love to you, Sam? How would you explain that?" 

"I was extremely emotionally, Bailey you even said it yourself. I was trying to defend John's point of view." 

"You were emotionally but I don't think you were defending John's point Sam. I think you were speaking the truth and…." 

"What do you want me to say Bailey? That I'm in love with the man? Well yes I am. I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

As soon as Sam shouted the words everyone working out side her office stopped. Even Bailey, who was standing in front of her took a couple of steps back and was amaze at the force she had used to proclaim those three words. When Bailey recovered his composure he slowly walked over to the entrance and began to close the door when he noticed everyone was staring at him and at Sam through the glass wall. 

"What are you all looking at?! This is none of your business. We have an agent to locate so get back to work. NOW!!!!!" 

Sam was also shocked that she had finally admitted what her heart already knew. She tried to steady her trembling body by leaning against the desk. Her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. As she steady herself on the floor she began to cry uncontrollably. Bailey had closed the door but Sam felt no comfort because they could still see her through the glass. 

"You okay Sam?" Bailey asked damning himself internally for pushing her to it but relieved that she had finally showed some emotion of what she was feeling. 

"No, Bailey. I'm not Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? To see me on the floor crying because I'm scared that history might repeat itself for the third time? Well congratulations! You've achieved your goal." Sam said as she slowly began to get up. Bailey reached out o help her but she pushed him away. "Leave me alone. I don't need your help." 

"But Sam I didn't mean to.." 

"just save it Bailey. I don't want to hear you excuses. And do me a favor and leave my office. NOW!" 

"Sam let me help you…" 

Before he could finish his statement there was a knock at he door and agent walked in. "Dr. Waters?" 

"What?!" Sam shouted in aggravation. 

"Mommy, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she walked in behind the agent. 

"Ah, yeah sweetie." Sam said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and began to clam down. "Uncle Bailey just got me a little upset. But I'm fine." 

"That wasn't ver y nice, Uncle Bailey. Now say sorry to mommy." Chloe said innocently with a great big smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." 

"I know you are. Now would you excuse me while I spend some time with my daughter? Oh by the way agent, I'm really sorry I yelled at you." 

"That's quite alright Dr. Waters." The agent would had brought Chloe in replied. 

"So sweetie, did everything in school go okay?" Sam asked her daughter as she sat her on her lap. 

"Yeah, it did but mommy why were there agents outside the school when I came out for playtime?" 

"Well sweetie because you remember when I told you about the bad man you had hurt daddy and taken him away from us?' Chloe shook her head in agreement. "Well it turns out hat he hasn't gone away and the agents were there to make sure that nothing happened to you while I was here at work. Do you understand Chloe?" 

"Oh so they were sort of like those bodyguards that protect the stars?" 

"Exactly." 

As Chloe was about to speak there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." 

"Sam, we need to get to the conference room immediately." 

"Bailey, Chloe just got in from school and I want to spend some time with her. Can't it wait?" 

"No, Sam it can't." By Bailey's tone and expression Sam knew that it was serious. 

Angel and John had no sense of how much time they had been in the room. They didn't know whether it had been hour or days. Neither could read their watches in the dark. But they did know that John needed to get to a hospital. John would pass out and Angel would try her best to keep awake. But most of the time Angel was so tired herself that she could do nothing more John. They both prayed for a miracle. 

"John, do you really love Sam or was it the circumstances you were in pushed you guys together.?' Angel asked needing to know the truth. 

"Angel, I told you before. I do love Samantha. The situation just heightened our feelings finally bringing them to the surface. If this is because of what happened between us….." 

"No, no. that's not why. I just had to know if this was the real thing or just a matter of circumstances. I guess I was wrong then." "About what?" 

"I thought maybe you were taking advantage of the situation but I guess you really do love if you are willing to go through all of this." 

"yeah well I'm hopeful that we're both gonna get out of this and be able to get back to our lives." 

"I'm afraid that will impossible." Both angel and John looked to the door from the voice had come from. The door swung open letting in a bright light from the outside. 

"Sharon! Who let a nut case like you out of prison?" 

"Well let's just say that I didn't quite get permission to leave "the house". 

"What did you mean by the fact that you don't think we're getting out of here?" Angel asked fearing what the answer might be. 

"Oh doll face you will be leaving us shortly but the cop will not be leaving us at all. You my celestial figure have accomplished you mission and will be able to fly back to your cloud." 

Before Angel could answer, Sharon struck her with an object knocking her out. 

"Okay ,Sam. We got this fifteen minutes ago but I had George analyze it first. George please put it up." 

George quickly pressed some keys on his computer and on the screen. The next second there was a not on the screen from Jack that read: Can You Hear The Whispering Around You. I Hear Your Voice is Trembling Everytime's He's Around He Decides Whether You Should Smile, Whether You Should Cry, Whether You Should Be Happy, Whether You Should Be Glad, Whether You Should Be sad. I Decide How You Live.* 

"Then after we got this one, this other one showed up but it wasn't from Jack." George said as he changed the slide. The next slide showed another message: He Decides Whether You Should Smile, Whether You Should Cry, Whether You Should Be Happy, Whether You Should Be Glad, Whether You Should Be sad. But The Boy Is Mine. * 

"We think that the second message came from Sharon." 

"She claiming her rights over Jack because she's tired of living in my shadow." Sam said as she stared at the message on the screen. 

"Agent Malone, we need you to come to the ladies restroom immediately. There's something there we think you should see. You, too Dr. Waters." 

Part 4 

Bailey had not been able to do anything for Angel. Sharon had knocked Angel out and dragged her out of the room. Bailey had not been able to do much because he was in so much pain. All he was able to do was watch helplessly as Angel was taken away to God knows where. He only hoped that Sharon would do what she had suggested and return Angel to Sam. SAM. He could not figure out what happened in the last few days. He could not comprehend how one name could bring him so much comfort as well as so much uncertainty. Sam was the only reason why he had managed to stay alive the last couple. He had kept the hope of going home, back to Sam. Bailey knew that as long as he had Sam to go back to he could survive anything that stood in the why of their being together. His only concern was would he be able to make it back to Sam. 

The entrance to the ladies room was crowded with agents by the time Sam, Bailey and George had arrived. Many were curious, others were in awe but most were shocked at what they saw. Bailey, Sam and George pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Sam was the first to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Oh my God, Angel!" Sam gasped. 

Angel was propped up against the wall beneath the sink unconscious. Bailey immediately picked Angel up and carried her to his office. He placed her on his couch. As tears began to well up in her eyes Sam, called for someone to get Sam. Grace appeared in a matter of minutes and asked that everyone clear from the office except Sam. Grace examined Ang4el while Bailey and George waited outside and Sam paced the office uncontrollably shaking. After a couple of minutes grace walked out to inform Bailey and George. 

"Gracie, what's the diagnosis? Is Angel okay?" Bailey immediately asked. 

"She's fine. She's resting now. She came to while I was examining her but was so tired and disoriented that she went to sleep. All she's needs and rest, peace and quiet and she'll be fine." 

Sam knelt on the floor next to Angel. She could not believe how far Jack had gone. At the Same time she cursed herself for being the reason why Angel was in her the present state. "I promise you, Angel, I will not let this happen to you or anyone else that I love again." 

"You sure you can keep that promise?" Bailey asked as he reentered his office. Sam quickly got up, and wiped her tears, while facing the desk. She did not want Bailey to see her in this state again. "I have to Bailey. I can't let this happen to any of you guys again. This is between me and him. I can't put everyone else's lives in danger and you guys can't be constantly looking over you shoulders for the rest of your lives." 

"Sam, it's not your fault. You didn't choose to become the object of his obsession." 

"But I choose to go about ,y life as if nothing was happening and put everyone in harms way. You told me that I had to go on with my life and where has it gotten me Bailey?! Where?! I'll tell you were. So far I've had everyone's family terrorize, one man killed and my best friend and another man kidnapped. Why do you think that Nathan requested a transfer? He didn't want to live like this Bailey and you know what? I can't let any of you live like this!" Sam shouted while tears streamed down her face. 

"Hey can't a person get some sleep around here." 

"Hey, Angel. How are you feeling?" Bailey said quickly changing the subject. 

"Better than Sam that's for sure. Now would someone mind telling me what's going on here? Why are you guys arguing and why does Sam look like she's been cry all day none stop?" Angel asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"Nothing's going on Angel. I've just been worried about you, that's it. We didn't know where you were." Sam said trying to sound convincing. "You can give that song and dance to someone else, Sam. I've known you too long to know when something's up with you. Now spill." Angel said. 

"Sam blames herself for what's happen the last couple of days." Bailey said offering Angel an answer. "she also blames me to some extent because I encourage her to stop hiding and live her life." 

"Bailey you know that's not what I meant. Don't you dare twist my words around. The only person who is responsible for this whole mess is me. I put you guys in danger. I let this mad man disrupt your lives. I brought this damnation on all of you." 

"No, the only person responsible for this mess is Jack, Sam. You did not ask him to stalk you or turn your life into a living hell. As for us? We made a choice to stay because we are your friends and because we all love you. If jack want s you he's gonna have to go through all of us." Angel said. "now you look like you need the sleep more than me. So here lay down and take a nap. I'll go stay with Chloe." 

As if on cue Chloe appeared at the door. 

"Angel! You came back. I miss you." 

"So did I sweetie. Now come on let's mommy rest." 

"Really, Angel I'm not tired. I don't need to sleep." 

"Sam, just get some sleep. Maybe if you rest you'll be able to work better." 

Sam could not turn over She felt someone lying beside her but she immediately knew it wasn't Chloe. This figure was way to big to be Chloe. The sheets were also what she hadn't sleep in for some time. They were white satin sheets and smelled brand new. All of a sudden she felt someone embracing her. 

"Good morning, honey." 

That voice. It sounded so familiar. It was.. Oh no it couldn't be. JOHN. 

"John?" 

" Of course, John. Your husband. Remember? Were you expecting some else?" 

"My husband?" 

"yeah your husband. Remember we got married yesterday?" John said while showing Sam his hand and the wedding band on it. 

Sam slowly turned over but was still in John's embrace. John moved in closer and kissed Sam noting letting her answer him.. Sam wrapped her arms around him and responded to his kiss with more passion. John slowly moved down to her neck. Sam did not want to know if this in fact was a dream. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. John moved back up and continued to kiss Sam. He placed kisses all over her face. With each kiss he told her how much he loved her. Sam opened her eyes and began to survey the room. The room seemed vaguely familiar. The king size bed, the white satin sheets all seemed to remind her of... Her thoughts trailed off as she realized where she was. The Same house she lived in with Tom. 

By this time John had slipped the strap from her nightgown and was gently kissing her shoulder. 

"Wait we can't do this, John " 

"What do you mean we can't do this, Sam?" 

"Are you guys trying to pull one over on me? Who put you up to this? Bailey? You can come out now! This isn't funny!" Sam yelled before jumping out of bed. 

"Sam, no ones trying to pull anything on you. We really are married. What's wrong with you?" 

"What about jack? Where's he at?" 

"Sam, why are you bringing him up? He's been over an done with for over a year." 

"You mean's it's over?" Sam jumped out of the bed. "The whole jack ordeal is over with?" 

"yes, Sam. We have been at peace. Why are you worrying about that now. Are you okay?" John asked getting out of bed and following her. 

"I'm fine, John. I'm finally okay." Sam said. 

John caught up to her and pinned her up against the closed door and kissed her fiercely. He slow pulled her nightgown up over her head. Sam closed her eyes and returned John's passionate kiss. John pulled for a way. Sam waited for his lips to return to hers. Then nothing. Sam opened her eyes to find herself at the end of a hall fully dressed. And alone. On the other end of the hall she saw what appeared to be a body. Sam slowly began to walk down the hall. Something about this scene seemed extremely familiar. She had walked this Sam hall before with the Sam clothes and Sam eerie feeling. As Sam got closer to the body, she noticed who it was. Sam darted towards the body yelling John's name. 

Bailey, George, Grace, and Angel were in the conference room. 

"We've got to do something to get John back safely," Angel said. 

"Is there anything about the place that you remember, Angel. Anything at all?" 

"No, Bailey. It was pitch black. The only way I found out John was even in the Sam room was because he was moaning in agony and pain." 

"JOHN!!!!" 

Everyone turned around. Bailey was the first one out of his seat and darting towards the door. The scream had come from Bailey's office where Sam was at. Bailey quickly ran to his office with Grace, George, and Angel at his heels. 

"Sam wake up! It's only a dream. Sam!" Bailey yelled trying to wake Sam up desperately. 

Sam jumped from the sleep and quickly grabbed a hold of Bailey. 

"Bailey! Oh my God. He's gone. He's dead just like Tom. I can't believe it. It's happened again, Bailey." "Sam, it was just a dream. It's not real." Bailey said trying to comfort her. 

"Sam, John fine. I saw him. He just a little bang up. Put he's alive. He's alive." Angel said knowing that would calm Sam down. 

"Really? He's okay?" It was just a dream?" 

Everyone shook their heads. 

"Angel did he tell you what happened to him?" Sam asked wanting to know all the details. 

"He just said that he went looking for Bailey and then next thing he remembers is being that cold room where we were held." 

"Is there anything you can remember that you think can help us find him?" Sam asked seeking as many possibly answers as she could. 

"Like I told Bailey the room was totally pitch black. And we couldn't…" Angle stopped mid sentence recalling something she had heard Jack say. 

"What is it Angel? What did you see?" Sam asked impatiently. 

"It's not so much as to what I saw. It's more or less what I heard. But I'm afraid it's not such goods news." Angel warned before continuing. 

"Well at some point during the time we were held captive, Jack came into the room and told us that only one of us would leave alive. Then when John asked what he was going to do with him, Jack said that as long as he thought that Sam had sifted her attention to John, he would keep him. And if the focus on John was permanent, then John would die." 

Sam tensed up as she heard the last sentence. She did not want John to die but she could not just let the matter drop. She knew that she had to come up with a plan and fast. John's life depended on it. 

"Sam, this will never work. Would you listen to yourself first?" Bailey said as he followed Sam out of his office. 

"Yes, it will Bailey. We just have to follow the plan through." 

"What makes you think he won't kill him?' 

"He's right Sam. Jack didn't necessarily state that he would let John go. He just said that John would no longer be any use to him when you had no more interest in John." Angel said trying to talk Sam into some sense. 

"No he won't. All we have to do is make Jack see what we want him to see and John's home free>" 

"If we make Jack see what?" George asked as Sam entered the conference room followed by Bailey and Angel. 

"George, I need you to contact all the agents we have out looking for John and called them back in. There's a new plan and I need everyone's cooperation." 

"okay Sam if this plan of yours is going to work don't we need shorten the number of people we have on this case?" 

"Bailey please just sit down and I'll explain the whole thing to you as soon as everyone else gets in. We are about to make the hunter the hunted." 

Part 5 

"Okay, people pay real good attention 'cause I'm only gonna to explain this once. Now we can't find John because Jack has him hidden away. So since we're using all this extra man power and aren't getting any results we're cutting back on the amount of agents." 

"Excuse, Agent Malone but shouldn't we be using more man power instead of cutting back? I mean after all he is one of our own." One of the other agents asked. 

"Yes, he is one of our own, but we do know that Jack won't kill him so we don't need some many agents on this case. Now those of you who joined us when we returned from Vermont, are dismissed from the case and can now go pick up your new assignments which are posted on the board." Bailey said. Bailey then got up and followed those agents leaving the converse room. Bailey then closed the doors behind them making sure that no one else would eavesdrop on his next conversation with the remaining agents. 

"Now for the rest of you there is a new game plan and Dr. Waters will explain it to you. From this moment on any and all issues concerning this case will be given to Dr. Waters. She is the commander of this operation. Sam." Bailey said as he took a seat and handed the agents' attention to Sam. 

"Okay, now all of you in this room right now know that my relationship with Agent Grant has developed in the last couple of days. Because of that I have taken on an active interest in the case. That and the fact that the person who has kidnapped Agent Grant also killed my husband. Now that you all know the basics let's move on to the plan. First of any and all information on this case is on a need to know bases and is restricted those people in this room. So that means what is said and heard in this room stays in this room. Understood?" 

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Sam then continued. 

"What we must do is make Jack believe that we no longer are persistent in searching for Agent Grant." 

"Dr. Waters won't that seem more suspicious? Jack will know that we are up to something." One of the agents questioned. 

"No because as you see we'll still have people on the case but the search won't be so wide spread. He'll assume that we got some information from Ms. Brown. So the plan is that we'll stage the search. Actually we have to stage the fact that I might not be interested in Agent Grant any more." 

"Sa- Dr. Waters, how exactly are we suppose to convey the fact that you are no longer interested in Agent Grant?" Bailey asked still confused about what Sam was planning. "Well agent Malone, I will slowly 'lose interest' in the case. I will slowly begin to disappear from the scene." 

"Which means what?" Bailey asked still confused. 

"Agent Malone, if you want to know the details please stop interrupting me. Okay, as I was saying I will begin to disappear from the scene. This is how it's going to be. Behind the scenes, which means in the office, every one of you answers to me. I want to know everything that is goin on. In front of the cameras, or outside on the street I will make no appearances. This will give Jack the impression that I am not longer so desperate to find Agent Grant. As soon as Jack sees that there is less commotion about Agent Grant's whereabouts he will let him go just like he let Ms. Brown go." 

"Are we totally certain about that Dr. Waters?" Another agent asked, sounding skeptical. 

"Yes agent. Let me tell you something. Jack's goal is to make me suffer by hurting those I lo- care about, especially when it comes to my personal relationships with men. When Jack sees that, that Agent Grant is no concern to me other than professionally he will let him go. So with that being said, does everyone understand what they have to do?" 

Everyone again shook their heads in agreement. Sam then got up and walked out of the conference room with Bailey at her heels. 

"Sam! Sam, will you hold up a second?" Bailey said as he chased after her to her office. 

"What Bailey? Was I not clear enough for you in the conference room?" Sam said annoyed. 

"Sam do you really think this will work? Jack is not stupid and he will notice that something's up." 

"Not if we play our cards correctly Bailey. Once Jack sees that we have narrowed our search he will assume that Angel told us that they have John near by. Then when he sees I no longer share so great an interest he will realized that my relationship with John is over." 

"What makes you think he won't actually do something to John when he sees you no longer have an interest for John?" 

"That's not his game Bailey. If I have no interest in John, that gladdens Jack because that means that I have made Jack the center of my attention again. Now can we drop the subject and get to work. We have a lot to do." Sam said as she sat at her desk and began working, dismissing Bailey. 

It had been 48 hours and already they had made great strides putting their plan into action. The bureau had narrowed their perimeter search and surveillance. Sam had also made less and less appearances to checkpoints. But back at the office, every bit of information that came in was handed over to Sam. Bailey was still uncertain that this plan of hers would work but he never said anything out loud and stood clear of Sam's way. Bailey knew that this was Sam's way of not dealing with the fact that she missed john and feared for him. The way that Sam was spreading herself thin was worrying bailey. Sam had not eaten or slept correctly since the whole kidnapping had started. But even when she tried to sleep all she did was have nightmares. Bailey didn't want to insist for fear that she might think he was trying to push her off the case. So he had asked Grace for a favor. 

"Sam, can a speak to you for a minute please?" Grace said as she walked into Sam's office and shut the door behind her. 

"Sure Grace. What's up?" 

"Well Sam, frankly I'm concerned about you. Ever since this started you haven't been exactly taking care of yourself. You've been eating less and not getting enough sleep. Sam if you don't take care of yourself you're gonna be not good to the team. But most importantly, well be no help to John." 

"Bailey, sent you in didn't he?" But before Grace could answer Sam continued. "Grace, the reason I haven't eaten of slept in days is because I can't. Everytime I look at food I think about the fact that John is starving because that bastard sure as hell isn't feeding him. Then when I try to get some sleep I keep having the same dream over." 

Sam got up from her chair and walked over to glass wall. With her back facing Grace, she went on. 

"Grace I know you and Bailey mean well but I have to deal with this my own way. By throwing myself into this case and feeling like I'm actually able to do something is my way. I promise you that as soon as this is all over I will sleep and eat correctly. Okay?" 

Grace agreed because she knew there was no point in arguing with Sam. 

"Oh and Grace, please tell Bailey that next time that he's concerned about me and wants to tell something, to do it himself and not send messengers? Thanks." 

John heard someone come in and opened his eyes to see who it was but it was no use. The room was way to dark to see anything. 

"Well my dear Agent Grant, seems like my Samantha has lost interest in you. She hasn't been to any of the places where I have planted my love letters. But my plan is going as schedule. The Angel certain told them that she believes you are near by because you friends at the bureau have narrowed their search." 

Jack didn't recognize the voice but was sure that it was Jack. "Sam, hasn't lost interest in me. You're just saying that because you just want me to think that. Sam loves me and that's eating you up inside and you can't handle it." 

John certainly hit a nerve because next thing he knew he was flying back against a wall. 

"I will always hold a special place in Samantha's heart. She will remember me every day of her life. It's just too bad I can't say thing about you Agent Grant." 

Sam was deep in thought as she drove to the firehouse. She told Bailey she had to go pick up some more stuff for her, Chloe and Angel and also do some things at the firehouse. It had been over a week since she had been there and needed to make sure that things were in order at the firehouse. 

Sam could not believe that it had been a week since she had put her plan into action. She knew that any time now Jack would let John go. If Jack believed that John was no longer an interest to her, John would no longer be of use to him. Sam was hoping that John would be back in her life soon. 

Since no one was staying at the firehouse Bailey had relieved the agents of those duties temporarily. Sam walked right in to the firehouse and took the elevator up. When she got upstairs, she noticed that the door was opened. 

"That's strange I don't remember leaving the door open" Sam said as she walked in. What Sam didn't see was the person behind the open door coming out. Then everything went dark. 

"George, did Sam come back from the firehouse already?" Bailey asked as he walked into the conference room. 

"No Bailey she hasn't. But she did say she had a lot to do so she probably lost track of time." 

"Okay, do me a favor call at the firehouse. If you didn't get an answer try her cell, and then if that's turned off, beep her. I need her in my office ASAP. When you reach her tell her there's some new developments." 

"You got in Bailey." 

The last thing Sam remembered was walking into the apartment and finding the door open. She woke with a throbbing pain in the back of her head, her hands tied be hind her back and with a gun pointed at her face. Sam managed to look beyond the gun and see who her assailant was. 

"Sharon, what jack let you out for playtime?" 

"If I were you Samantha, I wouldn't be making wise cracks when there's a gun being pointed at my head." 

"Well lucky for me you're not me. So what happened? Did you get tired of living in my shadow?" 

"Actually, I'm here to rid myself of your presence." 

"How? By killing me? "cause you know if you kill me, Jack won't be too pleased with you." 

"Well I really don't care what Jack's gonna think of me. I'm tired of him always comparing me to you. I'm sick of all the nagging statements, 'Samantha wouldn't do that' or 'Samantha does it this way'. I killed your dear Coop and he still didn't approve of me. Well now he's gonna have to stand up and take notice." 

"Hold up Sharon. You do realize that if you kill me Jack will kill you? So he'll definitely stand up and take notice." 

"Just shut up, okay. Let think now ." 

Sharon sat down on a chair across from where Sam was at. Sam was trying to buy herself enough time so that Bailey and the others would notice that she had been gone for too long. 

"George, did you get a hold of Sam yet?" 

"No, Bailey. The phone at the firehouse s disconnected, her cell is off and she hasn't answered my pages." 

"There's gotta something wrong. Sam always answers her pages and the phone at the firehouse shouldn't be disconnected. How many times have you paged her, George?" 

"Three times in the last half hour, Bailey. But let's no jump to conclusions. She might have laid down to take a nap maybe." 

" She would have called to let me know if she was gonna do something like that. Get the surveillance up and running at the firehouse again and get me posted via phone." Bailey shouted as he raced out of the conference room. 

John awoke to the sound of birds chirping and murmuring of people. At first he thought it was a dream. But when people began to come up to him to question him and see if he was okay, he knew it was real. He also knew that the pain he felt was real. "Hey mister, are you okay?" a young boy cam up and asked. 

"Kid, do me a favor…" 

"Sweetie, don't talk to him. God only knows what types of drugs he's on." An older lady said running up to the young kid. 

"Listen lady, my name is John Grant and I'm an FBI agent. Lease I need you to call an ambulance. I'm hurt real badly and need medical attention." 

"Yeah, and I'm captain of the Atlanta PD. I've heard stories like those before." 

"No lady. I really am an FBI agent. Just call and find out. I was kidnapped almost two weeks ago. Trust me. As soon as you mention my name they'll pay attention to you." 

"Listen AGENT GRANT. The only thing I'm doing is calling the police so that they come arrest you for loitering and disturbing the peace." 

John didn't argue with the lady. He figured the police was better than sitting here arguing with the lady. And the police would know who he was." 

"Bailey the censors at the firehouse indicates that there are two people there. I can't quite make out who is there though. I don't have visibility into the apartment." 

"Keep trying George and keep me posted. " 

"Oh and Bailey we just got a call from the hospital. John's been found." 

"Where George?" 

"He was found at the park this morning by a lady and her son. They took him to the hospital and are stitching him up as we speak." 

"Who else knows about John being the hospital?" 

"As far as I know, no one else." 

"Okay keep like that until I call you with farther instructions." 

"Okay Bailey. I'll let you know if I get any more information." 

"So Sharon have you decided yet what your ingenious plan will be. There is only one thing you can do to ensure that Jack won't kill you." 

"Yeah, I know let you go but that will still leave me in your shadow." 

"Is it my fault that Jack doesn't acknowledge your individual presence." 

"Yeah, it is your fault. If you weren't in the picture, Jack and I would be happy together." 

"Hello, Sharon! If I wasn't in the picture neither would you. If I wasn't in the picture Jack would never have needed you to replace me or at least tried to replace me. If none of this would have started you would still be in jail. Not here making my life a living hell." 

"I'm making YOUR life a living hell Samantha? What do you think you've done to mine? You've done everything humanly possible to destroy my relationship with Jack and you're talking about me destroying your life. Just shut up Samantha. You're disturbing my concentration." 

Sam just sat there and didn't say a word. Her only thought was that someone would soon come to get her. 

Bailey had finally made it to the firehouse. He made upstairs but was surprised to that the door was opened. He walked in with his gun drawn. Bailey began to slowly walk into the house. He checked in all the rooms. As he got closer to the end of the hallway, Bailey lost hope that Sam was even in the apartment. Finally Bailey carefully peered into Sam's bedroom. Bailey then noticed that Sam was sitting on the tied up. But bailey could not make out the person that was sitting opposite of Sam, with their back to the door. 

Sam watched as bailey silently walked into the room and signaled for her to be quiet. Sam just sat there. The only thing Sam thought about doing was occupying Sharon's attention while Bailey moved closer. 

"Sharon, you do know that there will be people looking for me when they realize I have been gone too long? This will be the first place they come to look for me. So this wouldn't be a smart place for us to stay." 

"You are just so sure that your dear VCTF friends are gonna drop everything and come to your rescue?" 

"As a matter of fact we would Sharon. So please stand up slowly and put the gun down and put your hands…." 

Before Bailey could finished his statement, Sharon swirled around and swung at Bailey with the gun. At the same time Sam lunged from the bed and ran into Sharon. Bailey straddled backwards into the wall as Sharon and Sam tumbled to the floor. Bailey regained his balance and pointed his gun at the ladies on the floor. 

"Sam you okay?" 

"I've been better but right now I'm doing just fine. And I'll be doing even better when you untie me." 

Sam got up and walked over to Bailey. Bailey untied Sam's hands while still point the gun at Sharon. 

"Sam call for back up please. Tell that they have a package to return to Maximum Security Penitentiary for Women. Oh and call George so that you can let him know that you're fine." 

"Any word if Jack's let John go, Bailey." 

With all that had happened Bailey had forgotten to tell Sam the latest news. 

"Actually yeah there has been some news. John was found this morning in the park and was taken to the hospital. I was on my way over there. Wanna go?" Bailey asked trying to sound supportive. 

Well don't be too excited now Bailey. I know you don't agree with our relationship but Bailey like I told you John is a different person around me." Sam said defending John. 

"I know what you said Sam but I also how John is and he's not the type to change." 

"Look Bailey can we finish this conversation later. Right now all I want to do is see John. Okay?" 

Bailey dropped the subject and took off to the hospital. 

It had been over a week and John was back to work. Bailey had ordered him to take a couple of days. But John could not stand being away from Sam. Bailey and Sam had also finished their conversation. Sam had thought about what Bailey had Sam. As a matter of fact she had kept her distance from John so that she could think through the events of the past of weeks. John on the other hand did not need time to think. He knew what he felt. Sam had been kind of distant but John figured that was because of what had happened. 

John walked into the office area and headed straight for Sam's office. He was so glad she was in there because he really needed to talk to her. 

"Sam, can I come in? I really gotta talk to you." 

"Sure John." Sam said hesitantly as she turned from her desk. 

John walked in and closed the door behind him. He then walked over and went to kiss when but she turned her face. 

"What's wrong Sam?" 

"Nothing's wrong John. It's just that we are at work." 

"Okay if that' how you fell that's fine with me. But I wanted to talk to you about us Sam." 

"John, before you go on, I just want to tell you that there is no us." Sam said as she turned away from John. 

"What?! What are talking about Sam? What are you saying?" 

"John, I'm saying that our relationship is going to be strictly professional. I'm saying that the 'us' is over." Sam said as she stared straight into John's eyes. 

Part 4 Bailey had not been able to do anything for Angel. Sharon had knocked Angel out and dragged her out of the room. Bailey had not been able to do much because he was in so much pain. All he was able to do was watch helplessly as Angel was taken away to God knows where. He only hoped that Sharon would do what she had suggested and return Angel to Sam. SAM. He could not figure out what happened in the last few days. He could not comprehend how one name could bring him so much comfort as well as so much uncertainty. Sam was the only reason why he had managed to stay alive the last couple. He had kept the hope of going home, back to Sam. Bailey knew that as long as he had Sam to go back to he could survive anything that stood in the why of their being together. His only concern was would he be able to make it back to Sam. 

The entrance to the ladies room was crowded with agents by the time Sam, Bailey and George had arrived. Many were curious, others were in awe but most were shocked at what they saw. Bailey, Sam and George pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Sam was the first to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Oh my God, Angel!" Sam gasped. 

Angel was propped up against the wall beneath the sink unconscious. Bailey immediately picked Angel up and carried her to his office. He placed her on his couch. As tears began to well up in her eyes Sam, called for someone to get Sam. Grace appeared in a matter of minutes and asked that everyone clear from the office except Sam. Grace examined Ang4el while Bailey and George waited outside and Sam paced the office uncontrollably shaking. After a couple of minutes grace walked out to inform Bailey and George. 

"Gracie, what's the diagnosis? Is Angel okay?" Bailey immediately asked. 

"She's fine. She's resting now. She came to while I was examining her but was so tired and disoriented that she went to sleep. All she's needs and rest, peace and quiet and she'll be fine." 

Sam knelt on the floor next to Angel. She could not believe how far Jack had gone. At the Same time she cursed herself for being the reason why Angel was in her the present state. "I promise you, Angel, I will not let this happen to you or anyone else that I love again." 

"You sure you can keep that promise?" Bailey asked as he reentered his office. Sam quickly got up, and wiped her tears, while facing the desk. She did not want Bailey to see her in this state again. "I have to Bailey. I can't let this happen to any of you guys again. This is between me and him. I can't put everyone else's lives in danger and you guys can't be constantly looking over you shoulders for the rest of your lives." 

"Sam, it's not your fault. You didn't choose to become the object of his obsession." 

"But I choose to go about ,y life as if nothing was happening and put everyone in harms way. You told me that I had to go on with my life and where has it gotten me Bailey?! Where?! I'll tell you were. So far I've had everyone's family terrorize, one man killed and my best friend and another man kidnapped. Why do you think that Nate requested a transfer? He didn't want to live like this Bailey and you know what? I can't let any of you live like this!" Sam shouted while tears streamed down her face. 

"Hey can't a person get some sleep around here." 

"Hey, Angel. How are you feeling?" Bailey said quickly changing the subject. 

"Better than Sam that's for sure. Now would someone mind telling me what's going on here? Why are you guys arguing and why does Sam look like she's been cry all day none stop?" Angel asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"Nothing's going on Angel. I've just been worried about you, that's it. We didn't know where you were." Sam said trying to sound convincing. "You can give that song and dance to someone else, Sam. I've known you too long to know when something's up with you. Now spill." Angel said. 

"Sam blames herself for what's happen the last couple of days." Bailey said offering Angel an answer. "she also blames me to some extent because I encourage her to stop hiding and live her life." 

"Bailey you know that's not what I meant. Don't you dare twist my words around. The only person who is responsible for this whole mess is me. I put you guys in danger. I let this mad man disrupt your lives. I brought this damnation on all of you." 

"No, the only person responsible for this mess is Jack, Sam. You did not ask him to stalk you or turn your life into a living hell. As for us? We made a choice to stay because we are your friends and because we all love you. If jack want s you he's gonna have to go through all of us." Angel said. "now you look like you need the sleep more than me. So here lay down and take a nap. I'll go stay with Chloe." 

As if on cue Chloe appeared at the door. 

"Angel! You came back. I miss you." 

"So did I sweetie. Now come on let's mommy rest." 

"Really, Angel I'm not tired. I don't need to sleep." 

"Sam, just get some sleep. Maybe if you rest you'll be able to work better." 

Sam could not turn over She felt someone lying beside her but she immediately knew it wasn't Chloe. This figure was way to big to be Chloe. The sheets were also what she hadn't sleep in for some time. They were white satin sheets and smelled brand new. All of a sudden she felt someone embracing her. 

"Good morning, honey." 

That voice. It sounded so familiar. It was.. Oh no it couldn't be. JOHN. 

"John?" 

" Of course, John. Your husband. Remember? Were you expecting some else?" 

"My husband?" 

"yeah your husband. Remember we got married yesterday?" John said while showing Sam his hand and the wedding band on it. 

Sam slowly turned over but was still in John's embrace. John moved in closer and kissed Sam noting letting her answer him.. Sam wrapped her arms around him and responded to his kiss with more passion. John slowly moved down to her neck. Sam did not want to know if this in fact was a dream. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. John moved back up and continued to kiss Sam. He placed kisses all over her face. With each kiss he told her how much he loved her. Sam opened her eyes and began to survey the room. The room seemed vaguely familiar. The king size bed, the white satin sheets all seemed to remind her of... Her thoughts trailed off as she realized where she was. The Same house she lived in with Tom. 

By this time John had slipped the strap from her nightgown and was gently kissing her shoulder. 

"Wait we can't do this, John " 

"What do you mean we can't do this, Sam?" 

"Are you guys trying to pull one over on me? Who put you up to this? Bailey? You can come out now! This isn't funny!" Sam yelled before jumping out of bed. 

"Sam, no ones trying to pull anything on you. We really are married. What's wrong with you?" 

"What about jack? Where's he at?" 

"Sam, why are you bringing him up? He's been over an done with for over a year." 

"You mean's it's over?" Sam jumped out of the bed. "The whole jack ordeal is over with?" 

"yes, Sam. We have been at peace. Why are you worrying about that now. Are you okay?" John asked getting out of bed and following her. 

"I'm fine, John. I'm finally okay." Sam said. 

John caught up to her and pinned her up against the closed door and kissed her fiercely. He slow pulled her nightgown up over her head. Sam closed her eyes and returned John's passionate kiss. John pulled for a way. Sam waited for his lips to return to hers. Then nothing. Sam opened her eyes to find herself at the end of a hall fully dressed. And alone. On the other end of the hall she saw what appeared to be a body. Sam slowly began to walk down the hall. Something about this scene seemed extremely familiar. She had walked this Sam hall before with the Sam clothes and Sam eerie feeling. As Sam got closer to the body, she noticed who it was. Sam darted towards the body yelling John's name. 

Bailey, George, Grace, and Angel were in the conference room. 

"We've got to do something to get John back safely," Angel said. 

"Is there anything about the place that you remember, Angel. Anything at all?" 

"No, Bailey. It was pitch black. The only way I found out John was even in the Sam room was because he was moaning in agony and pain." 

"JOHN!!!!" 

Everyone turned around. Bailey was the first one out of his seat and darting towards the door. The scream had come from Bailey's office where Sam was at. Bailey quickly ran to his office with Grace, George, and Angel at his heels. 

"Sam wake up! It's only a dream. Sam!" Bailey yelled trying to wake Sam up desperately. 

Sam jumped from the sleep and quickly grabbed a hold of Bailey. 

"Bailey! Oh my God. He's gone. He's dead just like Tom. I can't believe it. It's happened again, Bailey." "Sam, it was just a dream. It's not real." Bailey said trying to comfort her. 

"Sam, John fine. I saw him. He just a little bang up. Put he's alive. He's alive." Angel said knowing that would calm Sam down. 

"Really? He's okay?" It was just a dream?" 

Everyone shook their heads. 

"Angel did he tell you what happened to him?" Sam asked wanting to know all the details. 

"He just said that he went looking for Bailey and then next thing he remembers is being that cold room where we were held." 

"Is there anything you can remember that you think can help us find him?" Sam asked seeking as many possibly answers as she could. 

"Like I told Bailey the room was totally pitch black. And we couldn't…" Angle stopped mid sentence recalling something she had heard Jack say. 

"What is it Angel? What did you see?" Sam asked impatiently. 

"It's not so much as to what I saw. It's more or less what I heard. But I'm afraid it's not such goods news." Angel warned before continuing. 

"Well at some point during the time we were held captive, Jack came into the room and told us that only one of us would leave alive. Then when John asked what he was going to do with him, Jack said that as long as he thought that Sam had sifted her attention to John, he would keep him. And if the focus on John was permanent, then John would die." 

Sam tensed up as she heard the last sentence. She did not want John to die but she could not just let the matter drop. She knew that she had to come up with a plan and fast. John's life depended on it. 

"Sam, this will never work. Would you listen to yourself first?" Bailey said as he followed Sam out of his office. 

"Yes, it will Bailey. We just have to follow the plan through." 

"What makes you think he won't kill him?' 

"He's right Sam. Jack didn't necessarily state that he would let John go. He just said that John would no longer be any use to him when you had no more interest in John." Angel said trying to talk Sam into some sense. 

"No he won't. All we have to do is make Jack see what we want him to see and John's home free>" 

"If we make Jack see what?" George asked as Sam entered the conference room followed by Bailey and Angel. 

"George, I need you to contact all the agents we have out looking for John and called them back in. There's a new plan and I need everyone's cooperation." 

"okay Sam if this plan of yours is going to work don't we need shorten the number of people we have on this case?" 

"Bailey please just sit down and I'll explain the whole thing to you as soon as everyone else gets in. We are about to make the hunter the hunted." 

Part 5 "Okay, people pay real good attention 'cause I'm only gonna to explain this once. Now we can't find John because Jack has him hidden away. So since we're using all this extra man power and aren't getting any results we're cutting back on the amount of agents." 

"Excuse, Agent Malone but shouldn't we be using more man power instead of cutting back? I mean after all he is one of our own." One of the other agents asked. 

"Yes, he is one of our own, but we do know that Jack won't kill him so we don't need some many agents on this case. Now those of you who joined us when we returned from Vermont, are dismissed from the case and can now go pick up your new assignments which are posted on the board." Bailey said. Bailey then got up and followed those agents leaving the converse room. Bailey then closed the doors behind them making sure that no one else would eavesdrop on his next conversation with the remaining agents. 

"Now for the rest of you there is a new game plan and Dr. Waters will explain it to you. From this moment on any and all issues concerning this case will be given to Dr. Waters. She is the commander of this operation. Sam." Bailey said as he took a seat and handed the agents' attention to Sam. 

"Okay, now all of you in this room right now know that my relationship with Agent Grant has developed in the last couple of days. Because of that I have taken on an active interest in the case. That and the fact that the person who has kidnapped Agent Grant also killed my husband. Now that you all know the basics let's move on to the plan. First of any and all information on this case is on a need to know bases and is restricted those people in this room. So that means what is said and heard in this room stays in this room. Understood?" 

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Sam then continued. 

"What we must do is make Jack believe that we no longer are persistent in searching for Agent Grant." 

"Dr. Waters won't that seem more suspicious? Jack will know that we are up to something." One of the agents questioned. 

"No because as you see we'll still have people on the case but the search won't be so wide spread. He'll assume that we got some information from Ms. Brown. So the plan is that we'll stage the search. Actually we have to stage the fact that I might not be interested in Agent Grant any more." 

"Sa- Dr. Waters, how exactly are we suppose to convey the fact that you are no longer interested in Agent Grant?" Bailey asked still confused about what Sam was planning. "Well agent Malone, I will slowly 'lose interest' in the case. I will slowly begin to disappear from the scene." 

"Which means what?" Bailey asked still confused. 

"Agent Malone, if you want to know the details please stop interrupting me. Okay, as I was saying I will begin to disappear from the scene. This is how it's going to be. Behind the scenes, which means in the office, every one of you answers to me. I want to know everything that is goin on. In front of the cameras, or outside on the street I will make no appearances. This will give Jack the impression that I am not longer so desperate to find Agent Grant. As soon as Jack sees that there is less commotion about Agent Grant's whereabouts he will let him go just like he let Ms. Brown go." 

"Are we totally certain about that Dr. Waters?" Another agent asked, sounding skeptical. 

"Yes agent. Let me tell you something. Jack's goal is to make me suffer by hurting those I lo- care about, especially when it comes to my personal relationships with men. When Jack sees that, that Agent Grant is no concern to me other than professionally he will let him go. So with that being said, does everyone understand what they have to do?" 

Everyone again shook their heads in agreement. Sam then got up and walked out of the conference room with Bailey at her heels. 

"Sam! Sam, will you hold up a second?" Bailey said as he chased after her to her office. 

"What Bailey? Was I not clear enough for you in the conference room?" Sam said annoyed. 

"Sam do you really think this will work? Jack is not stupid and he will notice that something's up." 

"Not if we play our cards correctly Bailey. Once Jack sees that we have narrowed our search he will assume that Angel told us that they have John near by. Then when he sees I no longer share so great an interest he will realized that my relationship with John is over." 

"What makes you think he won't actually do something to John when he sees you no longer have an interest for John?" 

"That's not his game Bailey. If I have no interest in John, that gladdens Jack because that means that I have made Jack the center of my attention again. Now can we drop the subject and get to work. We have a lot to do." Sam said as she sat at her desk and began working, dismissing Bailey. 

It had been 48 hours and already they had made great strides putting their plan into action. The bureau had narrowed their perimeter search and surveillance. Sam had also made less and less appearances to checkpoints. But back at the office, every bit of information that came in was handed over to Sam. Bailey was still uncertain that this plan of hers would work but he never said anything out loud and stood clear of Sam's way. Bailey knew that this was Sam's way of not dealing with the fact that she missed john and feared for him. The way that Sam was spreading herself thin was worrying bailey. Sam had not eaten or slept correctly since the whole kidnapping had started. But even when she tried to sleep all she did was have nightmares. Bailey didn't want to insist for fear that she might think he was trying to push her off the case. So he had asked Grace for a favor. 

"Sam, can a speak to you for a minute please?" Grace said as she walked into Sam's office and shut the door behind her. 

"Sure Grace. What's up?" 

"Well Sam, frankly I'm concerned about you. Ever since this started you haven't been exactly taking care of yourself. You've been eating less and not getting enough sleep. Sam if you don't take care of yourself you're gonna be not good to the team. But most importantly, well be no help to John." 

"Bailey, sent you in didn't he?" But before Grace could answer Sam continued. "Grace, the reason I haven't eaten of slept in days is because I can't. Everytime I look at food I think about the fact that John is starving because that bastard sure as hell isn't feeding him. Then when I try to get some sleep I keep having the same dream over." 

Sam got up from her chair and walked over to glass wall. With her back facing Grace, she went on. 

"Grace I know you and Bailey mean well but I have to deal with this my own way. By throwing myself into this case and feeling like I'm actually able to do something is my way. I promise you that as soon as this is all over I will sleep and eat correctly. Okay?" 

Grace agreed because she knew there was no point in arguing with Sam. 

"Oh and Grace, please tell Bailey that next time that he's concerned about me and wants to tell something, to do it himself and not send messengers? Thanks." 

John heard someone come in and opened his eyes to see who it was but it was no use. The room was way to dark to see anything. 

"Well my dear Agent Grant, seems like my Samantha has lost interest in you. She hasn't been to any of the places where I have planted my love letters. But my plan is going as schedule. The Angel certain told them that she believes you are near by because you friends at the bureau have narrowed their search." 

Jack didn't recognize the voice but was sure that it was Jack. 

"Sam, hasn't lost interest in me. You're just saying that because you just want me to think that. Sam loves me and that's eating you up inside and you can't handle it." 

John certainly hit a nerve because next thing he knew he was flying back against a wall. 

"I will always hold a special place in Samantha's heart. She will remember me every day of her life. It's just too bad I can't say thing about you Agent Grant." 

Sam was deep in thought as she drove to the firehouse. She told Bailey she had to go pick up some more stuff for her, Chloe and Angel and also do some things at the firehouse. It had been over a week since she had been there and needed to make sure that things were in order at the firehouse. 

Sam could not believe that it had been a week since she had put her plan into action. She knew that any time now Jack would let John go. If Jack believed that John was no longer an interest to her, John would no longer be of use to him. Sam was hoping that John would be back in her life soon. 

Since no one was staying at the firehouse Bailey had relieved the agents of those duties temporarily. Sam walked right in to the firehouse and took the elevator up. When she got upstairs, she noticed that the door was opened. 

"That's strange I don't remember leaving the door open" Sam said as she walked in. What Sam didn't see was the person behind the open door coming out. Then everything went dark. 

"George, did Sam come back from the firehouse already?" Bailey asked as he walked into the conference room. 

"No Bailey she hasn't. But she did say she had a lot to do so she probably lost track of time." 

"Okay, do me a favor call at the firehouse. If you didn't get an answer try her cell, and then if that's turned off, beep her. I need her in my office ASAP. When you reach her tell her there's some new developments." 

"You got in Bailey." 

The last thing Sam remembered was walking into the apartment and finding the door open. She woke with a throbbing pain in the back of her head, her hands tied be hind her back and with a gun pointed at her face. Sam managed to look beyond the gun and see who her assailant was. 

"Sharon, what jack let you out for playtime?" 

"If I were you Samantha, I wouldn't be making wise cracks when there's a gun being pointed at my head." 

"Well lucky for me you're not me. So what happened? Did you get tired of living in my shadow?" 

"Actually, I'm here to rid myself of your presence." 

"How? By killing me? "cause you know if you kill me, Jack won't be too pleased with you." 

"Well I really don't care what Jack's gonna think of me. I'm tired of him always comparing me to you. I'm sick of all the nagging statements, 'Samantha wouldn't do that' or 'Samantha does it this way'. I killed your dear Coop and he still didn't approve of me. Well now he's gonna have to stand up and take notice." 

"Hold up Sharon. You do realize that if you kill me Jack will kill you? So he'll definitely stand up and take notice." 

"Just shut up, okay. Let think now ." 

Sharon sat down on a chair across from where Sam was at. Sam was trying to buy herself enough time so that Bailey and the others would notice that she had been gone for too long. 

"George, did you get a hold of Sam yet?" 

"No, Bailey. The phone at the firehouse s disconnected, her cell is off and she hasn't answered my pages." 

"There's gotta something wrong. Sam always answers her pages and the phone at the firehouse shouldn't be disconnected. How many times have you paged her, George?" 

"Three times in the last half hour, Bailey. But let's no jump to conclusions. She might have laid down to take a nap maybe." 

" She would have called to let me know if she was gonna do something like that. Get the surveillance up and running at the firehouse again and get me posted via phone." Bailey shouted as he raced out of the conference room. 

John awoke to the sound of birds chirping and murmuring of people. At first he thought it was a dream. But when people began to come up to him to question him and see if he was okay, he knew it was real. He also knew that the pain he felt was real. "Hey mister, are you okay?" a young boy cam up and asked. 

"Kid, do me a favor…" 

"Sweetie, don't talk to him. God only knows what types of drugs he's on." An older lady said running up to the young kid. 

"Listen lady, my name is John Grant and I'm an FBI agent. Lease I need you to call an ambulance. I'm hurt real badly and need medical attention." 

"Yeah, and I'm captain of the Atlanta PD. I've heard stories like those before." 

"No lady. I really am an FBI agent. Just call and find out. I was kidnapped almost two weeks ago. Trust me. As soon as you mention my name they'll pay attention to you." 

"Listen AGENT GRANT. The only thing I'm doing is calling the police so that they come arrest you for loitering and disturbing the peace." 

John didn't argue with the lady. He figured the police was better than sitting here arguing with the lady. And the police would know who he was." 

"Bailey the censors at the firehouse indicates that there are two people there. I can't quite make out who is there though. I don't have visibility into the apartment." 

"Keep trying George and keep me posted. " 

"Oh and Bailey we just got a call from the hospital. John's been found." 

"Where George?" 

"He was found at the park this morning by a lady and her son. They took him to the hospital and are stitching him up as we speak." 

"Who else knows about John being the hospital?" 

"As far as I know, no one else." 

"Okay keep like that until I call you with farther instructions." 

"Okay Bailey. I'll let you know if I get any more information." 

"So Sharon have you decided yet what your ingenious plan will be. There is only one thing you can do to ensure that Jack won't kill you." 

"Yeah, I know let you go but that will still leave me in your shadow." 

"Is it my fault that Jack doesn't acknowledge your individual presence." 

"Yeah, it is your fault. If you weren't in the picture, Jack and I would be happy together." 

"Hello, Sharon! If I wasn't in the picture neither would you. If I wasn't in the picture Jack would never have needed you to replace me or at least tried to replace me. If none of this would have started you would still be in jail. Not here making my life a living hell." 

"I'm making YOUR life a living hell Samantha? What do you think you've done to mine? You've done everything humanly possible to destroy my relationship with Jack and you're talking about me destroying your life. Just shut up Samantha. You're disturbing my concentration." 

Sam just sat there and didn't say a word. Her only thought was that someone would soon come to get her. 

Bailey had finally made it to the firehouse. He made upstairs but was surprised to that the door was opened. He walked in with his gun drawn. Bailey began to slowly walk into the house. He checked in all the rooms. As he got closer to the end of the hallway, Bailey lost hope that Sam was even in the apartment. Finally Bailey carefully peered into Sam's bedroom. Bailey then noticed that Sam was sitting on the tied up. But bailey could not make out the person that was sitting opposite of Sam, with their back to the door. 

Sam watched as bailey silently walked into the room and signaled for her to be quiet. Sam just sat there. The only thing Sam thought about doing was occupying Sharon's attention while Bailey moved closer. 

"Sharon, you do know that there will be people looking for me when they realize I have been gone too long? This will be the first place they come to look for me. So this wouldn't be a smart place for us to stay." 

"You are just so sure that your dear VCTF friends are gonna drop everything and come to your rescue?" 

"As a matter of fact we would Sharon. So please stand up slowly and put the gun down and put your hands…." 

Before Bailey could finished his statement, Sharon swirled around and swung at Bailey with the gun. At the same time Sam lunged from the bed and ran into Sharon. Bailey straddled backwards into the wall as Sharon and Sam tumbled to the floor. Bailey regained his balance and pointed his gun at the ladies on the floor. 

"Sam you okay?" 

"I've been better but right now I'm doing just fine. And I'll be doing even better when you untie me." 

Sam got up and walked over to Bailey. Bailey untied Sam's hands while still point the gun at Sharon. 

"Sam call for back up please. Tell that they have a package to return to Maximum Security Penitentiary for Women. Oh and call George so that you can let him know that you're fine." 

"Any word if Jack's let John go, Bailey." 

With all that had happened Bailey had forgotten to tell Sam the latest news. 

"Actually yeah there has been some news. John was found this morning in the park and was taken to the hospital. I was on my way over there. Wanna go?" Bailey asked trying to sound supportive. 

Well don't be too excited now Bailey. I know you don't agree with our relationship but Bailey like I told you John is a different person around me." Sam said defending John. 

"I know what you said Sam but I also how John is and he's not the type to change." 

"Look Bailey can we finish this conversation later. Right now all I want to do is see John. Okay?" 

Bailey dropped the subject and took off to the hospital. 

It had been over a week and John was back to work. Bailey had ordered him to take a couple of days. But John could not stand being away from Sam. Bailey and Sam had also finished their conversation. Sam had thought about what Bailey had Sam. As a matter of fact she had kept her distance from John so that she could think through the events of the past of weeks. John on the other hand did not need time to think. He knew what he felt. Sam had been kind of distant but John figured that was because of what had happened. 

John walked into the office area and headed straight for Sam's office. He was so glad she was in there because he really needed to talk to her. 

"Sam, can I come in? I really gotta talk to you." 

"Sure John." Sam said hesitantly as she turned from her desk. 

John walked in and closed the door behind him. He then walked over and went to kiss when but she turned her face. 

"What's wrong Sam?" 

"Nothing's wrong John. It's just that we are at work." 

"Okay if that' how you fell that's fine with me. But I wanted to talk to you about us Sam." 

"John, before you go on, I just want to tell you that there is no us." Sam said as she turned away from John. 

"What?! What are talking about Sam? What are you saying?" 

"John, I'm saying that our relationship is going to be strictly professional. I'm saying that the 'us' is over." Sam said as she stared straight into John's eyes. 

Part 6 

It had been nearly three months since Sam had told John that their personal relationship wasn't going anywhere. They had avoided each other since, which had not been hard since Bailey mostly assigned them to separate cases, and only spoke to one another when absolutely necessary. Now everything seemed so awkward between them. 

Sam sat at her desk rereading the most recent letter that John had dropped in her box. Every day for the last two weeks, Sam would find a letter in her box from John. It always declared his undying love for her and her hoped one day they would be together. Sam was so involved in the letter that she didn't her or see Bailey walk in. 

"Sam I need you…." Bailey begun as he made his way towards Sam. 

Sam quickly hurried to put the letter away but realized that bailey had already see the paper. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Bailey asked as he saw her jumpy reaction. 

"No, what is it?" 

"Well I need you in the conference room ASAP." 

"Oh, okay." Sam said as she got up from her desk and started to leave. Bailey followed her but then abruptly stopped remembering something,. 

"Sam I need that file we were working on yesterday." 

"Oh. That's right on top of my desk." 

"Okay you go ahead. I'll get the file an meet you in the conference room." 

Bailey walked over to the desk and picked up the file. As he scanned the desk quickly he saw the piece of paper Sam had been reading. He hesitated but then quickly picked it up and put it inside the folder. Bailey then quickly made his way to the conference room. 

"Sam, you have to make up your mind." Grace said as she took a seat in front of Sam. "You don't think everyone in this office has noticed the awkwardness between you and John. Everyone especially notice the attitude Bailey had towards John now. Bailey assumed that John was the one that broke it off. Didn't you tell him what had happened?' 

"Grace, I know that everyone notices but I can't put John through anymore danger. And I don't need to report to Bailey. He wants to make assumptions, that's he problem. It's his fault that John and I are in this position to begin with." 

"I thought you said that you broke it off because you feared for John's life?" 

"I did but I also broke it off because Bailey was so dead set against it." Sam said as she impatiently searched her desk. 

" Sam you just said. You don't need to report to Bailey. He doesn't dictated your life. Why would you let go of a great guy like John? And what on God's green earth are you looking for?" 

"nothing really important Grace. I guess I'll find it later. Anyway, I just didn't want any problems between Bailey and John. It's like every time Bailey and I spoke about John and me, Bailey's whole attitude changed. I just couldn't deal with it." 

"But you can deal with no being with the one person you love?" Grace asked. Before Sam could answer there was a knock at the door. 

"Sam, I need to talk.. Oh hi Grace. Am I interrupting something 'cause I can come back later." "No Bailey. Sam we'll finish this conversation later. Okay? " 

"Sure Grace. I'll look for you later." 

Bailey then waited until Grace head left. As he stepped forward to say something Sam began the conversation. 

"So what's up Bailey?" 

"Sam I've known you for years so I'm gonna be totally honest and straight forward with. But I need you to give me a straight answer." 

"Sure Bailey. What's on your mind?" 

"Are you and John each other behind my back?" 

"What?!" Sam asked in shock. 

"It's a simple question, Sam. Are you and John seeing each other behind my back? Yes or No?" 

"No, Bailey, Where would you get such a crazy idea from?" 

"From this, Sam" Bailey said as he held up a piece of paper. 

Sam recognized it instantly. 

"I was wondering where that had gone. I see that it somehow made it's way to your hands. So what's next Bailey? Are you going to check my phone messages? Or better yet are you going to see in on all my phone conversation?" 

"Sam, all I want to know is what is this letter all about. Are you carrying a relationship behind my back after I specifically asked not to?" 

"It's just a letter, Bailey. There's no real significance behind except John expressing what this whole entire office knows already but what you can't seem to accept. And by the way, you didn't ask. You practically demanded that we not see each other. But I want to know from you is since when have you taken such an enthusiastic interest in my personal life bailey?" 

"What are talking about Sam? I have always been interested in you r life Sam. Every aspect of it. Professional as well as personal. I'm looking at for you. Making sure that nothing happens to you." 

"Really?! Is that it, Bailey? Are you sure? Are you really just concerned about me? Or is it concern for yourself, Bailey? Are you afraid that if my relationship with John becomes more than professionally that Jack will pop back up again?" 

"Sam you know perfectly well that's not it." 

"well as a matter of fact, Bailey I don't. I thought I knew you but I was wrong. Ever since this whole thing started, you've been opposed to John and me seeing each other. Why are you so opposed to our relationship? Are you that afraid of Jack coming after you again?" Sam asked as she stood from her chair and looked Bailey squarely in the face. "Yes, Sam! That's it!" 

Both stood stunned by what had just happened. Neither one of them could move. Sam leaned fore ward to balance herself on her desk. Then after that he only other movement was Sam wiping her face of the unnoticed tears that had begun falling from her eyes. 

"Sam, I…" Bailey began. 

"Don't Bailey. Ever since this whole thing started, you've done nothing but hurt me repeatedly. You've thrown many things in my face. But this? This takes the cake. I don't get it Bailey. How could you? I thought you were a better person. But I guess I was wrong. Every other statement that comes out of you mouth, is some damnation against me or John or us both. Well I'll make it easy for you. I quit!" 

"Sam you can't quit. You love this job too much to leave it. You're just angry at Bailey. That's all. Please think about this." Grace said as she watched Sam pack her things up. 

"I have nothing to think about Grace. Bailey has pushed me why too far. True I love this job but I will not let him rule my life." 

"Sam, what do you think you're doing right now?" 

Sam stopped and realized that grace had a point. She was giving Bailey exactly what he wanted. 

"Sam, quitting won't solve the problem. The problem is that you have to take charge of your life and move on. You have to find a better solution to this problem." 

"She's right Sam." Both Sam and Grace looked up to see John standing in the doorway. 

"Okay. I guess this is my cue to leave. You two need to talk it over. And John see if you can do a better job of convincing her to stay." Grace said as she got up and walked out of Sam's office, closing the door behind her. 

"Why, Sam? Why are you quitting? And please don't tell me it's because of me." 

"John, it's not because of you. I just.. after all that's gone on for the last couple weeks, I can't work here any more. It's just been one thing after another. First it was what happened between us, then it was the kidnappings, but what really made it complete is Bailey's attitude." 

"Sam, what did Bailey tell you to make you wanna quit what you to best?" 

"John, that's not important," replied as she got up from her desk. "It's just with all the stuff that's gone on.. Wow, it's kind of warm in here John could you open the.." Before Sam could finish that statement she fell to the ground. 

"Sam!" John yelled as he ran over to her side. "Please, Sam get up!" 

When John saw that he was not getting a response from Sam he ran over opened the door and yelled for Grace. Within seconds Grace had arrived with George and Bailey right behind her. "What happened?" Bailey asked when he saw Sam. 

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and the next minute she was complaining that it was too hot in the office and then she just fell." John said. 

"Okay, I need to get Sam over to the couch and then everyone needs to clear out." Grace said. Quickly both John and Bailey went to pick up Sam. Grace noticed the looks that the men exchanged and immediately found a solution. "George, please get Sam over to the couch. Bailey and John you guys to get my medical bag, some alcohol and call for an ambulance just in case." 

Both men hurried to do what they had been told to do. 

The last thing Sam remembered was talking to John and then everything went dark. When you came to, she found Grace hovering over her with a cotton ball drenched in alcohol underneath her nose. 

"What happened?" Sam asked as she tried to get up. 

"Hold on Sam. Don't get up too fast. As far as what happened , I was hoping you could tell me." 

"Well one minute I was talking to John and the next me you're hovering over me." 

"Sam, you don't look to well and by what I found while I was examining you, I can say that the events of the past couple of weeks has begun to take a toll on you. Have you been eating and getting enough sleep?" 

"Well not really but it's not like I haven't done this before. Plus haven't been feeling to well the last couple of days." 

"Well my best advice to you would be to go see your doctor and start eating right and getting some sleep. If you get sick, you'll of no help to anyone. Including yourself." 

"alright, Grace. I'll do that as soon as I get a chance. Listen where is John?" "He's outside waiting with Bailey." grace said as she motioned towards the glass. 

Grace then got up and headed towards the door. She was met by Bailey and John wanting to know how Sam was. Grace explained to them the situation and told them that they could see her but not to wear her out or agitated her. She also advised them to behave themselves and to try to get along in front of Sam. Bailey and John agreed to all of grace's demands and promised that they who behave. As soon as Grace was gone both men entered the office. 

"Sam, how are you feeling?" both men asked simultaneously. 

"I fine guys. Stop fusing over me. I just need to eat better and get a good night's sleep." 

"Well then if that's the case, I want you to go home right now." 

"No, Bailey. I still have to finish picking my stuff up to leave and I'm feeling better. Now if you will excuse me, I need to speak to John." Sam said as she got up from the couch and escorted Bailey to the door. As soon as Bailey had left, Sam closed the door and turned to John. 

"What's wrong, Sam? What do you have to speak to me about?" John asked as Sam walked back towards him. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not quitting but don't tell Bailey yet. I want him to ask me not o leave. I tell you that by the end of tomorrow, he'll be begging me to stay. I told Grace that I wasn't quitting and she is absolutely ecstatic. But John I really need you to keep it a secret. Okay?" 

"Hey my lips are sealed. Anyway, I got to get back to my desk to finish some work and I wouldn't want Bailey to assume something is going on between us. I'll see you later and if you need anything let me know." John said as he point in the direction of his desk. 

Sam walked into the dark apartment. The only light that she made out was coming from her room. She slowly walked towards her bedroom and pushed it open. The first thing she saw was that the entire room was being illuminated by candles. Then she noticed him. Standing there in his black pants and his white shirt wide open, as slow music began to play. He slowly walked over to her and tenderly kissed her. Sam broke away and looked at his curiously. 

"How did you get all this done in such a short amount of time? But most importantly, how did you get pass the agents cause you know they will tell Bailey you were here." "The agents have absolutely no idea that I am here. I used the 'secured' back door. As far as getting all t his done? I called ahead and asked Angel to get a jump-start on it. Did you have a hard time getting away?" 

"Well, it wasn't really that hard when Bailey was practically pushing out of the offices because of what happened this afternoon." How about you? Did you have trouble getting out?" Sam asked as they gently began to dance to the rhythm of the music. 

"Oh, please. Bailey could care less right now if I'm in the office or not. I think he would rather not have me there." John said with a smile. "Oh and speaking of today. Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I made an appointment to see my doctor first thing tomorrow morning. So like that Bailey thinks that I'm serious about quitting." 

"Actually now that we are on the topic, what was Bailey yelling at you about early? And what was that paper he was waving?" 

"Well Bailey found the letter you gave me today and he asked me if we were seeing each other behind his back." 

"And did you tell him the truth?" 

"No. I stood there and lied to him. I have never been dishonest to Bailey. But I also can't let him control my life. I just don't fell right with all the sneaking around we've been doing for the past three months." 

"Well would you prefer we tell and have him blow up in our faces and tell us we can't see each other?" 

"NO. But sooner or later we're going to have to tell. But right now let's not think about that. Let's just think about you and me and the right now." Sam said. 

John pulled Sam closer to him and gave her a tender yet passionate kiss. Sam tugged at his shirt trying to get it off. John then hesitantly unwrapped his arms from around Sam and let the shirt fall the to the floor. John then began to slowly unbutton Sam's silk shirt. They stared into each other's eyes seeing the same love and passion in one another. Sam then reached placed her hands on John's muscular chest. Even though it was not the first time, she could not believe what was happening. John leaned in closer and nibbled on Sam's bottom lip as she moved her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck. John them let Sam go and walked over to the door. With one light push he closed the door so that all their lovemaking movements could be kept in this room like a time capsule. 

Sam paced her office, nervously waiting for Grace. She had gone to her appointment earlier that morning and was really shocked at what the doctor had told. Her doctor had run a series of test and had found the source of why Sam had not been feeling well. 

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" "I'm fine Grace. But the doctor had a bit of news that I really don't know what I'm going to do now. Before I tell you what the doctor told me I need to tell you something else. But you have to promise me you won't tell Bailey. Okay?" 

"Sure, Sam. No problem. But please tell me what's wrong, cause you're really scaring me." 

"Okay, remember how three months ago, I decided I would see John?" Grace shook her head in understanding. "Well that's not exactly true. John and I have been sneaking around for the past three months. So now you'll understand why what I'm about to tell you is extremely critical." 

"Okay, Sam. But I don't understand if you have a medical condition what does you relationship with John have to do. Unless you're… Oh no Sam, you're not.." Sam shock her head in response to Grace' s unasked question. "How far along are you?' 

"Grace I'm two months pregnant." 

Grace and Sam were so involved in the conversation that they did not notice Bailey walked into the office and overheard them. 

"You wanna run that by me again, Sam? You're what? Pregnant?" 

Part 7 

Bailey quickly ran out of Sam's office and straight towards John's desk. Sam ran after him with Grace and Nathan right behind her. John didn't know what was going on. Then he suddenly he was tackled and pushed over and off the chair. 

"I told you to stay away from her!" 

"BAILEY!" Sam shouted in panic. But she realized that it was useless. Bailey was already beating away on John. Sam tried to no avail to pull Bailey off of John. Nathan tried to help Sam get Bailey off of John. Bailey pushed Nathan away and continued to beat on John. Finally, after much struggle, Nathan, George and two other agents were able to get Bailey off of John. They held onto Bailey though knowing that by letting him go, the situation would worsen. 

"STOP IT! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone insane?" Sam cried out kneeling by John, who was on the floor trying to make sense of everything. 

"I warned him, Sam! I told him to stay away from you! But no! He has to be mister big shot and disobey me!" Bailey shouted trying to pry himself loose from the agents. By now John had acquired some composure and was slowly starting to get up. "What are you talking about? The only times I see Sam are at work. She made obvious that she didn't want to see me any more." 

"Really is that why…" 

"BAILEY! Don't you dare! You have no right!" Sam cut him off hoping that he would get the hint. 

"No Sam! He needs to know." 

"Bailey, I said NO. Obviously by the why you are reacting he realizes what this is all about. YOU DON'Y HAVE TO TELL ME ANYHTING." Sam said through clenched teeth hoping that Bailey would pick up on the emphasis. 

Then Bailey realized what Sam was getting at and he began to calm down. 

"Come on, Bailey. I think you've done enough damage for one afternoon." Nathan interjected, trying to avoid any further confrontations. 

"You know what? I have no clue what's going. Bailey why don't you tell me what got you so pissed that you had to come over here and kick my ass so that you could feel like a real man." 

" John please. You're not in the situation to fight and if you piss him off he'll be coming after you again. You want get the crap kicked out of you again?" Sam said also trying to avoid any other problems. 

"Let's go to your office, Bailey, so that you can cool down." Nathan urged Bailey again. As Nathan and Bailey started to walk away John called out to Nathan. 

"Hey, Nate! Nice to see again." 

"Same here, Grant." Nathan answered. 

Sam then checked on John to see how badly injured he was. 

"Sam, I'm fine. All he gave me was a couple of cuts and bruises." 

"You haven't seen you're face." Sam said. 

"Is it that bad?" 

Sam shook her head in response, then continued. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up." 

********************************* "WOW! Bailey did a real number on you." Grace said as she helped Sam. "I'm really sorry, Sam. This is my fault. I should if been a little more aware of the door." 

"Don't worry about it, Grace. It's not your fault. I guess Bailey would have found out sooner or later. He just needs to understand that he can't dictate my personal life. Plus, John is use to getting beat up over me." Sam said. 

Both ladies then broke out in laughter while John winced in pain. 

"Well John. You're all patched up. I have to go downstairs for something. I will be right back." 

"Alright, grace. We'll probably be gone by the time you get back." Sam said. 

John and Sam watched as Grace dashed out the door. They both knew that Grace had made up that excuse to leave them alone. John then turned to look at Sam who had a huge grin on her face. 

"I do love to see you smile, Sam. It's been awhile since I've seen you smile." 

"Oh come on it hasn't been that long. As I recall, I was pretty happy last night or have you forgotten already?" 

"Oh so true." John replied leaning in for a kiss. 

Just then they were interrupting by knocking on the door. 

" oh I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later if you want to be alone." Nathan said. 

"Yes, please come back later, Brubaker. We do want to be alone." John replied instantly. 

"No, Nathan. It's fine. Come in. Besides being alone is what got us into this whole mess." Sam said and signaled at John. 

"Anyway, welcome back buddy. This is quite a welcome you got." John rapidly changed the topic." 

"Hey, it's just another day at the VCTF headquarters. Nothing out of the ordinary. But what is new is you two. Wanna tell me what this is all about of should I butt out?" 

Sam and John went on to explain to him what had happened in the last couple of months. Nathan was totally surprised and in awe at the recent events. "So that brings us to the present situation. Bailey flipped out when he heard me talking to Grace." 

"Speaking of which what exactly where you talking to Grace about. Right before she got to your office this morning I saw that you were pacing that room like someone had died or something." John asked. 

"I was telling Grace that I am pr…" Sam cut herself off short realizing what she was about to say. 

"Sam? You were telling Grace that you are what?" John insisted 

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" Grace said popping back into the room. " I thought you two said you would be gone by the time I got back?" 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if Grace had not appeared John would have kept on insisting. 

"And I thought you said you had something to get from downstairs?" John countered with a sarcastic attitude. 

"Yeah well it hasn't arrived." Grace answered then turned to Nathan. "So Nathan, did you enjoy the welcoming party you got?" 

"Actually, I did. I loved it so much that it 'knocked" me off my feet." 

"Okay enough with the jokes." John said sourly. 

"Oh please, Grant/ as if you wouldn't do the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot." 

"No I wouldn't!" John shot back. 

"Well maybe not now after all you've been through but the old John Grant I knew would." 

"okay, you enough. I'm gonna go see Bailey. You sir, go home and get some rest." 

"Sam, I can't just leave in the middle of the day." 

"John after what happened earlier I don't think that Bailey will mind not seeing you for the rest of day. Even for the rest of the week. Just do me the favor and go home. Nathan would you make sure that he actually makes it back to his apartment?" 

Nathan shook his head in approval. 

"Thanks Nathan, I appreciate it. Um, Grace, can I speak to you for a minute outside please." 

"Sure, Sam." 

********************************* "You haven't told him, have you?" 

"No and neither will you, Grace. I don't want to obligate him to this relationship." 

"Sam, John would never feel obligated to stay with you. Listen if he hasn't left by now after all the things that have happened in the last couple of months, he'll never leave." 

" I guess you're right. I'll tell him but when I'm ready. So don't you breathe a word of this to him okay?" 

"Hey you can count on me. But remember don't take to learn or he'll notice once you start to show." 

"I won't. But first I got to go smooth this whole mess over with Bailey. Thanks Grace." Sam said making her way to Bailey's office. 

********************************* Sam gathered up all her strength and casually walked into Bailey's office. "Hey Bailey. Got a sec? We need to talk." 

"Sure, Sam. What about?" 

"You know what about, Bailey." 

"Look, Sam I'm really sorry that over reacted early but I'm not going to change my stand point this time. I don't agree with you relationship and that's it." 

"Over reacted? Bailey you practically joined him to the floor and you think you simple over reacted? Look I'm not asking for you to change your opinion but I'm also not asking for your approval. All I want is for you to control yourself because Bailey you don't dictate my life." 

"Well, Sam it's kind of hard to control myself when I know that you are committing the biggest mistake of your life." 

"look Bailey, I don't understand why you have such a big problem with this but I really can't do much more to make understand. All I know is that the same way that you won't change you point of view I won't change my relationship with John." 

"Look at this point it doesn't really matter. You haven; really been honest with him and if it's one thing that John hates it's when people aren't straightforward with him. He has a right know you're pregnant." 

"You're pregnant?" A voice made Bailey look up and Sam turn around to then find herself looking at John. 

"Oh, John.." 

"You're pregnant?" John quickly cut her off restating the question wit ha smirk on his face. "You're PREGNANT?! HA! HA! WE'RE PREGNANT!" John shouted then picked Sam up and swung her around. " I can't believe it. Me? A daddy? It's so unreal. I never thought of myself as a father. And… Wait! Why didn't you tell me before ?" Then it hit him as he set Sam back down. "So that's why Bailey kicked my ass this morning? He found out that you were pregnant and flipped." 

"Well yeah. Bailey walked in while I was telling Grace and he went off. And I didn't tell you before because I didn't know how to break it to you." 

"Well it is unexpected news but I love it." 

Bailey then spoke up. "Well you celebrate it while you can." 

"What are you talking about Bailey? What do you mean while we can?" Sam immediately asked not sure of what Bailey meant. 

"I'm talking about the fact that John is being transferred to the Boston branch." Bailey responded. 

"What?!" Sam and John shouted simultaneously. 

"You're transferring me to Boston? Why? Is this why Nathan came back? To replace me?" John continued. 

"Bailey, you have no PROFESSIONAL reason to transfer, John. You can't do it just because you're having personal problems with him." Sam added. 

"It's a totally professional move. This has nothing to do with personal problems I may or may not have with John. For one I feel that fore the moment I don not need John's experience here. A secondly it is against the rules for to agents working in the same department to carry on a personal relationship. Boston simply could someone like John." 

"Oh please, bailey. That's a bunch of bull and you know it. Your problem isn't about regulations and an open slot in Boston. This is purely personal and everyone knows it!" John shouted storming up to Bailey. 

Sam quickly went over and stood between the two men. "Please don't start. Fighting won't help the situation. Bailey, transferring John won't accomplish anything. Yeah, he'll be farther away but we won't stop seeing each other." 

Nathan had entered the office when he realized that something was going on. "Come on John. You need to go home and get some rest. You can't afford another ass kicking from Bailey." "No see know I'm not going anywhere until I get the truth out of Bailey." 

"John, Please! GO HOME!" Sam shouted getting John's attention instantly. She then looked at his and softly whispered, "If not for yourself, do it for me… and your child." John saw the worry in her eyes. He gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then turn and left. 

********************************* Over the last few days, there had been some peace at the VCTF headquarters. John was suppose to begin working at the Boston branch on Monday but since he had some much accumulated vacation time, he decided to take to be able to spend more time with Sam. Everyday he had gone to pick up Sam at work and waited patiently for her outside. But today was different. He had done a lot of thinking in the past couple of days and had finally come to a decision. It took some doing but he convinced the guard to let him enter the building without a punch card. When John got off the elevator he was immediately greeted by Nathan. 

"Hey, Grant! Here to pick up Sam?" 

"Yeah I am but first I need you to come with me." John spoke but did not stop walking. He grabbed Nathan and pulled him in the opposite direction. John walked straight to Sam's office, knocked and walked in. Sam was sitting at her desk and she got up when she saw him stride in. "Don't ask just follow me. You'll see what this is all about." John said grabbing her by the hand and led her out of the office. Nathan also followed as John made his way to the center of the floor. "Excuse me, can I please have everyone's attention?" John shouted over all the nose. The VCTF staff instantaneously stopped what they were doing and faced John. "As all you may know by now, Dr. Waters and I are involved in a very serious personal relationship. She has also made an extremely happy man by informing me that that we are having a baby. So now in front of all of you I want Dr. Waters to answer me one question as honestly as possible." John turned to Sam and slowly sank down to one knee as he took out from his pocket a little black box. 

"Dr. Waters, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Sam felt a tear roll down her cheek. She struggled to find her voice so that she could answer him. 

"Honestly, I would have to say… yes, I would be happy to become your wife, Agent Grant." 

Immediately the whole office erupted into cheers and roars. At hearing this, Bailey quickly stalked out of his office. 

"What the hell is going…" Bailey stopped when he saw John. " Agent Grant I recall you being transferred and you decided to take vacation. So you no longer work here. As for the rest of you, Agent Grant's presence here is no occasion for celebration…" 

"No but our engagement is." John said. 

"Oh.. um… well congratulations. I hope you're very happy together. Everyone else back to work." Bailey turned and walked back into his office. As soon as Bailey was out of sight, everyone went back to work and the only ones left celebrating were the happy couple and Nathan. 

"I can't believe it. 'Wild Man' Grant is sowing his wild roots and settling down. Never thought I'd see the day that would happen." Nathan teasingly said. 

"Well goes to show you that one woman can change a man." Sam answered. 

"So is a child." John added. 

"Well if you gentlemen excuse me I have to go give the good news to Grace." Then if on cue Grace came at them from the other end of the office shouting Sam's name. "Sam, I just heard. Congratulations, honey. I can't believe it. Our very own Jonathan Grant is getting married. Who would have thought? And Sam? You accomplished the impossible. You tamed the Italian Stallion, here. That's great. But how's Bailey taking the news?" 

"Not too good. I'm headed that way to talk to him." Sam pointed towards Bailey's office. 

"What for Sam? You know it's not going to make a difference. The whole world could speak to him and he still wouldn't change. He would still be the same Bailey, whose against our relationship Sam." 

"I know, John, but it couldn't hurt to try." 

"Okay if you have to speak to him, can it wait until tomorrow. Right now I'm in the mood to celebrate. Please?" "Oh alright as long as I get to speak to him again I guess it can wait. Besides I'd hate to see a grown man beg. Let me go get my bag and then we can go." Sam swiftly made it into her office and was back out within seconds. " Okay I'm ready." 

"Well see you guys around." The pair then quickly made their way of the building.? 

********************************* John and Sam couldn't do much to celebrate. After much consideration, they realized that they couldn't do anything out of the house. In all the excitement Sam had forgotten that Angel was in Florida at a convention and there was no one to baby-sit Chloe. John understood the situation and suggested that they have a 'family' dinner. Then after dinner they would tell Chloe the good news. 

"So does she suspect anything's going on?" John asked. 

"Well, she asked where the ring had come from and I told her it was a gift from you. She asked a bunch of questions about the occasion it was for. I answered the best I could without giving anything away. She was satisfied but she knows there's something going on. She's a lot smarter then we give her credit for." 

"I hope she's happy with the news. I don't want her to think that I'm trying to take her father's place." 

"John, it's been seven years. She understands that even though I loved her father very much, I need to move on. I explained all of this to her when I was dating Coop. She won't have a problem with it." 

"Yeah, Sam but you didn't get pregnant with Coop and you weren't engaged to him either." 

"John, it's the same thing except that there's a little more that comes a long with it. Relax. Everything's going to be fine." 

"Well I'm still a little anxious about how she'll take the news." John glanced at his watch. "And on that note, I have to go get the food. I will be back in about twenty minutes. While I'm gone you can prepare Chloe for the news and also prepare the table." He stood up, gave Sam a quick kiss and headed out. 

Sam sat for a while on the couch, assimilating all that had happened. She then got up and went to the kitchen to set the table. Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer. As Sam went to answer it, the phone rang. After the first ring, it stopped ringing and Sam knew Chloe had picked it up. Sam then went over and answered the buzzer. One of the agents was buzzing her from downstairs. 

"Who is it?" 

"Dr. Waters, there's a gentleman her claiming to your husband." The agent on the other end said. 

"My husband?" Sam looked at her watch. John wasn't due back for another ten minutes but then again John loved to clown around. " Oh, yeah my HUSBAND. Send him right up." Then Chloe walked into the living room with the cordless phone in hand. "Mommy, it's Uncle Bailey. He says he really needs to speak to you." 

"Thanks Chlo. Go and finish setting the table for me please?" 

Chloe shock her head and went to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Bailey, what's up?" 

"Um.. Sam I have some unexpected news." 

"What do you mean unexpected bailey?" 

But before Bailey could answer the doorbell rung. 

"Hold on Bailey. John's at the door." Sam opened the door and froze as she saw the figure standing before her. 

"Hi, Samantha." 

to be continued… 


End file.
